


Dean Winchester One Shots

by faith-in-dean (queenxfhell)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 44,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenxfhell/pseuds/faith-in-dean
Summary: This is a collection of Dean Winchester x Reader One shots. They include fluff, smut and angst. (Smut will be marked)





	1. The First Time (Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> I am transferring these one shots from my tumblr (faith-in-dean) so they can be read on both platforms. I will also do that with all of my other one shots. So keep an eye out if you'd like.
> 
> Please note, the first fics have been written 2 years ago, therefore they might not be the best yet but the writing improves as it goes on!

Dean was happy when he woke up late on a beautiful Saturday. Not only was he happy because it was the weekend after an exhausting week but also because he was home alone. Sam was on some kind of trip with their father, to which Dean didn’t want to come along.

He turned his head to face the clock standing on his nightstand. It was 12:14PM. Although Dean has slept for more than 10 hours he still felt pretty tired and decided to turn around and sleep again.

He slept for another good three hours. But with this sleep he had an amazing Dream.

Dean couldn’t believe the hottest girl of his year asked him to talk after class. For sure it was just some stupid crushing because they were only some clueless, dumb teens but Dean was more excited than he has ever been in his life. He felt his heart racing and could even hear his heartbeat. It was impossible to focus on the teacher talking. It felt like ages for the lesson to be over but when it was he jumped up to get to their meeting spot.

Dean waited outside of the janitor’s room. When he saw her walking down the hallway, her hair just laying perfect and her cute short skirt always lifting a little, never showing too much though, a huge smile spread across Dean’s face. A wide smirk formed on her face and she pushed him into the janitor’s room, looking the door behind them.

“Hey Dean.” She smirked, walking closer to Dean.

However Dean wasn’t able to speak. As the girl noticed she moved closer towards him and simply pressed his lips onto Dean’s. He returned her kiss in delight and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, removing any space between them. He didn’t even notice how she started undressing herself until she moved away from Dean only being in her underwear. Dean bit his lips by the view. He clearly enjoyed it and watched her as she even took off her underwear. Again she went to kiss Dean and her hand slipped into his pants, grabbing his sex.

Of course Dean had to wake up just then. He groaned out loud by the disappointment of not being able to finish dreaming this dream. Again he tried to fall asleep but just couldn’t anymore.

Sighing he got up to grab something to eat when he noticed the tightness around his shorts. Not only that this was his first dirty dream ever but now it seemed like he also got a boner.

Dean couldn’t help but panic a little. He started to run outside and yell through to house, to make sure nobody was home. When there was no response, Dean rushed back into his room and locked it from the inside. He stood in the middle of the room, looking around to see if he found a way to solve this.

“Come on Dean.. You can find something” He murmured to himself.

Then he remembered his class mates always bragging about watching porn and masturbating to it and their parents never notice. They always bragged about how good it felt and how long they lasted and how long they would last if they were sleeping with a girl. Dean was always kind of disgusted by these talks, maybe because he never was in a situation like this but now he was and he had to change something.

So Dean grabbed his Laptop and placed it onto his desk. He opened it straight heading to a browser and searching for porn. He never knew it was that hard to find something good. He finally clicked on a link and turned up the volume a little. Then Dean laid back on his bed and pushed his shorts to his knees, leaving his erected member lean against his stomach.

Dean was actually shocked himself at how huge his penis was. He heard about it being bigger erected but he didn’t expect it to be that big.

A little helpless he looked at the screen of his laptop. He didn’t know exactly what to do so he kind of waited for something in the porn to happen to see if he could learn something from there. He saw the woman kneeling down in front of the man and pushing down his pants, grabbing his penis and jerking her hand up and down.

And so did Dean. He wrapped his fingers around his erection and started gliding his hands up and down. It was a weird feeling at first but slowly he got used to it. Every once in a while his pace sped up a little and he started thrusting into this hand. Also he stroked over his tip with his thumb, using his precum to make his hand kind of wetter.

Quiet moans escaped Dean’s mouth. His eyes were trapped on the screen and his hand was moving faster. His hip thrusting into his hand every now and then.

Dean felt a pressure rise inside of him and his moans became louder. He never thought it would feel this good. His first orgasm ever approached and finally Dean closed his eyes and jerked himself off faster until his cum released and split all the way forward almost hitting his laptop.

At first Dean was shocked cause he didn’t knew it would be happening because he was really inexperienced.

After releasing his length he tried hard trying to catch his breath. His lower lips was swollen because of biting on it every once in a while but he didn’t care. A feeling of whole pleasure filled his body and just as he leant back to relax, someone knocked at his door.

“Dean? Are you okay?” He heard the voice of his father. Fast he got up and pulled up his shirts, removing every cum in his room that was to see and closed his laptop, which was still playing porn.

He rushed to the door and opened, looking at his father.

“Everything’s fine.” He stuttered and felt his cheeks becoming hot.


	2. Body-Size Doesn't Matter To Me (Smut)

Another long and exhausting hunt was finally over. When you got back to the bunker, you headed straight into your and Dean’s room, to grab some clothes and hop into the shower.   
You pushed off your dirty, blood-filled, it wasn’t your blood though, clothes and hopped into the shower. Closing your eyes you let the water flood down your body. You weren’t just closing your eyes, because you wanted to enjoy the water, but also because you couldn’t stand seeing your body. It made you wanna throw up. Stretch marks formed on your hips and upper legs. You weren’t the skinniest girl either.  
This still got you surprised why Dean actually loved you and not one of those skinny, beautiful blonde girls. You’ve been together for quite some time now, but you didn’t get close yet. You mostly avoided him putting his arm around you, while you were sleeping. Actually, you thought he would get annoyed by you avoiding any body contact but he didn’t.

You stepped out of the shower and rubbed your body dry. Fast you put on your panties but before you got more dressed, you stayed in front of the mirror. Your eyes were closed and your body started shaking. Slowly you opened your eyes and looked at your body. Stretch marks were now also forming on your breasts. Tears filled your eyes and you continued inspecting your body. Nothing but disgust filled your body. Fast you grabbed your sweater and your sweatpants and put them on.

You wiped away the tears and left the bathroom to find Dean already laying in your shared bed. A little smile crept onto your face and you laid down next to him, cuddling into your blanket. None of you said anything. Both of you just kept silence. You felt the bed move a little, as Dean then wrapped his arm around you and started kissing your neck. At first, you enjoyed his kisses but when he slid his hand underneath your sweatshirt, you pushed him away from you and curled yourself up in your blanket.

The sentences of the demon you had to take out earlier today, flew through your head again.  
“Where’s your little boyfriend? Did he leave you finally for a skinny chic?” The demon grinned at you, while he had you pushed against a wall.  
“If he ever sees you naked, he’s going to be disgusted by you. He’ll laugh about you little fatty. He will laugh about your stretch marks all over your body. He will push you out of his bed and find someone better looking.” The demon grinned as he hit your breaking point. At this moment you really hated it, that demons were able to read your mind.

What if the demon was right though? What if Dean would be disgusted by you and would laugh about you? You didn’t want to imagine that. It was hard enough for you to stop doubting his feelings for you.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Dean whispered into your ear.

“Nothing.” You lied, turning to face the wall.

“It’s not nothing. Ever since the hunt earlier you’ve been kinda off. Now tell me what’s wrong.” He turned you around so now you were facing him. You sighed and sat straight up. He did the same.

“I just don’t get why you’re with me, while you can have any other girl. Some of those skinny blonde chicks for example. If you’d ever see me naked, you’d just laugh at how ugly I am.” You couldn’t face Dean, that’s why you were playing with your fingers.

“Is that what you think? Would I rather like some skinny girls than you? Would I think you’re ugly? (YN), you are the most beautiful person I ever saw. And I bet your body is just as beautiful. I don’t care if you’re skinny or curvy, small or big. If you have bigger boobs than others or smaller ones. In my eyes, you are beautiful no matter what. Let me show you how much I love you and let me show you how beautiful you are.” Dean said. He placed his index finger on your chin and rose it so now you were facing him.

“How?” You murmured, unsure of the situation.

“Do you trust me?” His voice was serious. His eyes boring into yours.

“Yes, I do.” You whispered.

“Then trust me.” He smiled and laid you back down. He crawled on top of you and started kissing your lips. It was a soft but passionate kiss. Without a doubt, you returned it and for now, it was only him on top of you, kissing you.  
Slowly he started pulling up your sweater. Out of habit, you stopped his arms but he just looked at you and kissed your nose.

“Trust me.” He whispered and you nodded, letting your hands go. Slowly he pulled your sweater over your head and threw it to the ground. His eyes scanned your whole upper body, smiling. Even though he was smiling, you felt like panicking.

“You are very beautiful.” He smiled and kissed your neck, then down to your breasts, where he stayed. He planted kisses all along your breasts and even a few more on your stretch marks. He even left marks there. But these were marks of love. Again he moved downwards and kissed your tummy Every inch of your tummy. “So beautiful.” He hummed while kissing you. He went down to your hips. Also leaving kisses on the stretch marks that formed there. Then he looked up at you. His hands were on the hem of your sweatpants.

“Do you trust me?” He asked once more and you only nodded ‘yes’ in response. Slowly he dragged down your sweatpants all along with your panties. When he threw them to the ground, he took a moment to look at your body in total. You felt yourself blushing and turned to face the ceiling.

“So beautiful.” You felt his breath on your inner thigh and he kissed his way all the way up. Also leaving kisses on the stretch marks on your upper legs. As he was positioned right in front of your sex, he looked at you once more.

“Do you want me to stop?” He breathed against your clit, giving you a chill running down your spine.

“No.. don’t stop.” You breathed out and just then he placed his lips on your clit. Gently he started kissing it. Then licking between your folds and up again. He continued doing this a few times until he slowly pushed his tongue into your entrance. Dean let his tongue circle around inside of you for a bit until he pulled it out. Licking and sucking your clit again, while he pushed two fingers inside you.   
A few minutes of sucking, licking and thrusting fingers into you have past and you felt your orgasm rising inside of you.

“I’m... I’m gonna c-cum.” You moaned out, pushing your head inside your pillow.

“Come for me.” He mumbled against your clit, pulling out his fingers first and entering with his tongue again. He took in all of your juices and swallowed them as you reached your high.

“Can you reach me my clothes?” You asked him when you calmed down again.

“You won’t need those for now. I want to see your beautiful body when I wake up.” Dean planted a kiss on your temple and covered both of you with a blanket. Then he wrapped his arm tight around you.  
All of your doubts were wrong. Dean Winchester did indeed love you the way you were and there was nothing anybody could say about that.


	3. Body-Size Doesn't Matter To Me Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an underweight version of the previous oneshot.

To your satisfaction you finally were on your way back home to the bunker. The hunt went okay. You killed every monster but you got hurt yourself. But that was nothing you couldn’t take care of.

“Are you alright?” Dean asked, as he glanced at you through the rear-view mirror.

“I’m good.” You lied. The pain was horrible. There were only a few cuts covering your body but they were deeper than usualy.

“I’ll help you stitching your wounds.” He said actually not wanting an answer from you.

“I’ll do it myself. You should take care of Sam and get something to eat afterwards. I’ll be fine.” You didn’t want Dean to patch you up. He was your boyfriend but he never saw you naked or without pants and a shirt or sweater before and you didn’t want him to see you like that.

You thought he would only hate and leave you if he saw what was behind the covers. At high school you were bullied. People started calling you fat for fun. First you tried to ignore them but time after time, you started hating what you saw in the mirror. You saw fat and only fat and you wanted to get rid of it as good as possible. So you’ve stopped eating. If you ate it was once a day and it wasn’t even a lot. And if you had to eat more you pushed your finger into your throat and threw up, making the food leave your body as soon as possible. To your happiness you had lost weight very easily. Soon your legs and arms were sticks and your thorax was showing, every single rip was showing. But even when you looked like that, people called you fat until one day you collapsed and were sent to hospital and later into therapy. You hated it. You hated that people wanted to get into your head and tell you to eat. Every time you had to eat something you wanted to throw up. Get everything out of your system.

Now you didn’t have a eating disorder anymore but after your therapy you still didn’t gain a lot of weight. It wasn’t that you had eaten to little because you sure eat a hell lot of things but your metabolism just didn’t work the way it should. You weren’t as thin as you were back at high school but your thorax was still showing. Your legs and arms weren’t that sticky thin anymore luckily. But still the Winchester’s never really noticed. After all you still weren’t confident with your body. Your boobs were too small, your butt was too flat and not to talk about your other body parts. The only good features about you were your hair and your eyes, you thought.

Dean didn’t say anything to you wanting to take care of your own. He dropped it for now but you knew he’d come back to it when you arrived at the bunker. You weren’t the only one injured though. Sam was groaning in pain in the front. He was more important than you, through everything Dean should never choose you over his brother. And you tried to show him that often enough. But still he’d taken care of you before Sam multiple times.

You were about to head to your room as Dean’s voice called for you.

“I’ll get to you asap and help you stitch you up.” He said practically staring at you.

“I can take care of my own. Just patch up Sam okay? I will be fine and he’s doing worse than me.” You said before you just left into your room. You decided not to lock your room because you actually hoped that Dean would simply leave you alone. You had your own first aid kid and it was in your night stand luckily, so you didn’t have to ask Dean to get it because usually they put theirs somewhere you didn’t know. Slowly you sat down onto your bed, as your door opened and Dean walked in.

“Dean just go-” You couldn’t even finish your sentence.

“Shut up and let me help you.” He interrupted you.

“Watch your mouth, Winchester.” You crossed your arms in front of your chest and stared at him, while he was coming closer.

“Why don’t you want me to help you? What is it?” He grabbed the bottom of your shirt but you tried to push his hands away.

“Dean, just leave it.” You still tried to push him off of you but he was too strong and soon he had your shirt pulled over your head. As your upper body was exposed to him you felt your self-confidence drop immediately. You couldn’t even give Dean a look and so you were facing the ground. You felt his eyes burn on your body and you wished you could just disappear.

“(YN).. Do you.. Do you have..” Dean couldn’t even finish his question, he was obviously in shock.

“Not anymore. Just stayed like this for the last years.” You murmured, still sure he heard it.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean’s voice was soft, nearly breaking.

“Because now you probably hate me. I’ve got nothing you could love about me. My boobs are too small, my ass is too flat, I look like a stick and now you’re probably afraid to even touch me because you think you could break me. I’m just not the type guys want.” You sighed and felt a tear rolling down your cheek.

“Is that what you think, I would ever dare to think about you? Are you serious?” Dean asked, anger was filling his voice now. You only shrugged and still avoided to look at him.

“(YN), damn it (YN)! I would never think of you like not enough. You are everything I could wish for. I don’t care if you are small or huge, you love me and you stay with me. Other people would’ve left me as soon as they found out about me and my life but you stayed all along. You stayed even when I was at my worst, when I was near dying and no one saw a light, you saw it. You know how to fix situation. You are able to think about solutions, no one else would’ve thought of. Damn (YN), you are the best thing gifted to me and I would never leave you for anyone if you’d think that.” He took a deep breath and you finally got yourself to look at him.

“I love your body, okay? I don’t care if your boobs are small. They are perfect. Your butt is perfect. Your whole body is.” While he talked he kissed your boobs, and squeezed your butt a little, as he mentioned it. His hands ran up and down your waist and pulled you close.

“We just have to figure something out, to get you fit. You are easier to get hurt when you’re a lightweight. But we will find something okay?” He whispered, as he rested his forehead against yours.

“Dean, I tried so many things already but there’s nothing changing about my body.” You smiled a little. Even though your messed up situation, Dean loved you and he was there for you, even though you never thought he would.

“I love you, (YN). Your body-size doesn’t matter to me, in my eyes your perfect and we will get through this.” He gently pressed his lips against yours.

“I love you, too Dean.” You whispered and you pulled away a little.


	4. You Can't Avoid Your Feelings

Ever since your uncle introduced you into the life of hunting, you never imagined doing anything else in your life. Your parents were killed by a demon when you were only a little kid. So you grew up with your uncle. He was a hunter and as soon as you were old enough he showed you how to shoot and to defend yourself. He taught you exorcisms and how to kill all possible creates walking around.

Your uncle has stopped hunting a while ago. He was now living a peaceful life but you were still after killing everything that bothered you or anyone. Mostly you were on your own. You never really liked hunting with other people. Also you thought you were pretty bad-ass and could handle everything on your own. Your uncle had introduced you to two brothers. They were called Sam and Dean Winchester. Of course you heard their names a few times, when you were in bars and other hunters were talking. But when you joined them on a case you were happy to built up your own opinion.

A couple of times either them joined your or you joined them on hunts. They offered you multiple times to stick around with them since you sort of figured you were a perfect trio. But you declined their offer. You knew you were better off on your own. Also you would show weakness and you told them multiple times that you were able to take care of things on your own. But not only that you don’t wanted to show weakness but also you felt a connection between Dean and you and no where on earth you would’ve let something happen between the two of you.

You knew it was only deathly if you got into a relationship with someone when you were a hunter. Your boyfriend was killed by a vampire about 7 years ago. You were in another town for a hunt and when you came home you saw the bloody mess. Your boyfriend’s death body laid on the floor with a note next to him. Ever since then you wanted to take out every vampire existing on earth.

And so this was your case. Not only that it was vampires but they also bonded with a demon. You were easy able to take them out all by yourself. You already took out a few vampire nests. More or less injured. So you made your way to the empty, well besides vampires and a demon empty, warehouse. You were able to take out a few vampires outside and snuck in afterwards. But you weren’t unnoticed for a long time. It turned out into a huge fight. You received cuts and were nearly bitten a few times but still you could kill every vampire attacking you. Heavily breathing you turned to the demon, which was only grinning at you. You felt your body getting tired. You were more injured than you’d ever been. But you were going to finish this you weren’t going to let that demon get away. So you attacked him. He was good and managed to threw you around couple of times, Just as you were about to stab him, he pushed a knife into your stomach. A black cloud coming out of the demons vessel. In pain you dropped to your knees and held the knife for a moment.

“This is going to be painful.” You hissed to yourself before you pulled out the knife, screaming. Blood was flooding out of the hole like out of a waterfall and you felt your eyes get tired. The hospital wasn’t an option to you. They would have questions, you couldn’t answer. But you knew someone close to this area.

With all the power you had left you carried yourself to the bunker. Your hand was pressed against the hole in your stomach. Every once in a while you dropped to the ground but you were able to raise yourself up again. As you reached the bunker you support yourself on the doorframe and knock at the door with your other hand.

“(YN)?” Dean’s face was shocked when he opened the door and saw you standing there.

“Hello Dean.” You forced yourself to smile but just then you collapsed into his arms and blacked out.

(YN) fell directly into Dean’s arms. When he saw her standing in front of the bunker, looking like that, his heart sunk deep. The last time he saw (YN) was about three months ago when he and Sam joined her on a hunt. Of course Dean noticed that she blacked out and picked her up bridal stile, kicking the door closed with his foot.

“Sammy! Get the first aid kid into my room, asap!” Dean yelled through the bunker as he carried (YN) into his room. Gently he laid her down and inspected her body. What the hell happened to her? As Sam entered Dean’s room, his eyes widened.

“What the hell happened?!” He asked and dropped the med kit next to (YN) on Dean’s bed.

“If I only knew. Look I’ll take care of her. Make sure there is something to eat when she wakes up again, alright?” Dean faced his brother who only nodded and left again.

Dean inspected her body but it seemed like he had to get rid of her clothes to patch her up. As much as he hated doing that without her permission, he had to do it. Gently he pulled off (YN)’s shirt and placed it on the ground. He saw several cuts and a huge hole in her stomach. She has probably been stabbed and then she even cares to get here? “Shit.” Dean murmured to himself and picked out needle and thread. But first he cleaned up all her wounds. It was for the better that she was unconscious but Dean couldn’t deny that he was worried like hell and afraid to lose her. Dean started stitching up the giant hole and put a patch over it as well to stop the bleeding somehow. Then he stitched up some other deep cuts and put patches on smaller ones. When he was done he picked out a shirt and some sweatpants from himself. Sure the sweatpants wouldn’t fit her but he needed something new.

Softly Dean also took off her pants and inspected her legs for any bigger injuries but luckily she didn’t have any there. He put on his sweatpants and shirt and covered her in his blanket. Then he went to check her pulse. It was very slow. Dean pulled the chair, standing in his room, towards the bad and sat on it. Taking her hand in his.

“Please don’t leave me. You’re my badass hunter, you can do it.” Dean whispered into (YN)’s hand.

When you woke up you noticed you were in a very comfortable bed. As you tried to sit up you noticed a sting in your stomach. You raised the blanket up and noticed you were wearing different clothes than before. But that didn’t matter for now and you raised your shirt up, to see your wounds were stitched and there was a huge patch on the place you got stabbed. Just then someone entered the room. Your (Y/E/C) eyes met beautiful forest green eyes. Just then you remembered that you went to the bunker after getting badly injured at your hunt.

“Thank god you’re awake.” Dean breathed out and rushed to your side. He handed you some pain killers and a glass of water, you were more than happy about to receive.

“I had to take off your clothes to patch you up and decided to give you something new to wear. I hope it’s okay.” Dean explained and his eyes were locked on you. You could tell he was really worried.

“It’s fine. Thank you.” You smiled at him and emptied the glass of water, putting it onto his night stand. As you wanted to sit up, Dean reached out and helped you. You nodded thankfully and again your eyes locked with his.

“What happened?” His voice was quiet, barely to be heard.

“I had a case in town. A vampire nest bundled with a demon. I took out the vampires with just some scratches but the demon really got me. He managed to escape after he stabbed me. Sadly. But I will get him I’m sure.” You were very sure about taking down that demon but when you looked at Dean again you believe you saw tears forming in his eyes.

“And you walked all along to the bunker? You could have called or went to the hospital. And more important why us?” Dean asked. His voice was shaky.

“They would’ve asked too many questions in hospital. And I was walking to keep myself awake. And well the warehouse wasn’t that far from here and since I know you guys I thought I would just get here.” You answered. You tried to read his face as much as possible but even though he was showing emotions you couldn’t tell what exactly he felt.

For a while the was silence filling the room. Nobody said a thing.

“I was afraid to lose you. As you laid in my bed, your pulse very low. I was afraid you’d die.” His lip was now trembling. He was about to cry.

“Why do you even care this much about me? You barely saw me and the last time we talked was three months ago.” You asked him. Of course it was wrong to ask and it was just what you wanted to avoid.

“Because..” Dean took in a deep breath. “Because I fell for you. The very first time I saw you, I noticed you were something special. I tried to be around you more often but you just avoided being with us. Every time we or you left, I was wondering when I was seeing you again. And as you stood at our day, collapsing into my arms I felt my heart break. I know you don’t want any of this. I know it’s the reason you avoided me, but I love you and I can’t lose you, (YN).” Tears were streaming down his face. Never have you ever seen a Winchester like that. Never have you ever heard about a Winchester being breakable like this. Right now you could also feel your heart cracking.

“Sorry. I’ll leave you alone now. Just call if you need anything.” Dean wiped away his tears and stood up. He was just about to leave as you gripped his hand and pulled him down to you, pressing your lips on his. At first he didn’t return the kiss but soon after he started moving his against yours softly. He supported himself with his hands on each side of your body.

“I was afraid to fall in love because of my past. But there is no way you can avoid it. I tried to hide it, tried to tell me it was nothing but I knew exactly that I felt something for you. I’m sorry for being so stupid and hurting you.” You cupped his cheek with one of your hands and gently ran your thumb up and down.

“Don’t be sorry. I understand it. What it is right now, is important. Nothing else.” Dean whispered and stared right into your eyes. You only nodded ‘yes’ unable to speak. Again he pressed his lips against yours and for the first time in a while you felt safe again.


	5. No Angel (Smut)

Dean just woke up after a long and needed sleep. He and Sam came back from hunting last night and Dean just immediately dropped into his and (YN)’s bed and fell asleep. He could’ve waited until she came out of the shower but Dean was just too tired.

When he woke up (YN) wasn’t by his side. He guessed that she was awake already or she slept on the couch because she was mad at dean. But Dean didn’t hope for the latter. Slowly he got up and went into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. Sam was still asleep because Dean was able to hear a loud snoring coming out of his room, when he walked into the bathroom. But also he heard some singing coming from the kitchen. When Dean was done refreshing himself, he walked down to the kitchen to see where that lovely singing came from.

He stood in the door frame as he saw (YN) cooking, singing and dancing around a little.

Baby put your arms around me  
Tell me I’m a problem  
Know I’m not the girl you thought you knew and that you wanted

Dean never heard (YN) sing before. She often mentioned that she liked to sing a lot. This was the first time he heard her sing and Dean was stunned. Her voice was beautiful just as everything else on her. But Dean wasn’t going to interrupt her yet. He wanted to listen.

Underneath the pretty face is something complicated  
I come with a side of trouble  
But I know that’s why you’re staying

True. Dean thought. Sometimes (YN) joined him and Sam on hunts and she was pretty badass. When he got to know her she was causing a lot of trouble, but Dean got her under control. Kind of.

Because, you’re, no, angel, either, baby

Hell, if Dean was an angel, he didn’t know what to call demons. But why did Dean even think about himself that much? He thought she was referring to him, but he wasn’t even sure if she was.

I know I drive you crazy, but would you rather that I be a machine  
Who doesn’t notice when you’re late or when you’re lying  
I love you even more than you I thought you worried for

She was referring to him. Dean knew came home really late a lot of times. Yes, he lied to her a couple of times but he needed to. And Dean really didn’t know how much (YN) loved him. He couldn’t understand it.

If there’s candles near your bed, no need for a spell  
Stop acting so scared, just do what I tell  
First go through my legs, go back on your head  
And whatever you want, yeah baby I’ll bet it comes true

Dean didn’t know why he found her singing so attractive. Maybe it was the song, maybe it was the little dancing she added. Maybe it was her only wearing shorts that were just covering her ass and a top that was showing all of her features perfectly.   
Dean decided not to watch only and walked over to her. He wrapped her arms around her waist and she jumped a little in shock.

“You could’ve shown me earlier, what a beautiful voice you have.” Dean hummed into (YN)’s ear.

“I’m pretty sure you heard my voice enough already.” She only smirked and turned off the stove. Then she turned around and faced Dean, smiling widely.  
Immediately Dean pressed his lips onto hers.

“I’ve missed you.” He murmured.

“I’ve missed you, too.” You replied and pressed your lips on his again. Your kiss was hungrily. Dean was gone for five days because they had to go to another city for a hunt. You stayed home because you didn’t feel well, the day they were leaving and you decided it was better if you just stayed in the bunker.   
Dean deepened the kiss and moved his hands all along from your waist down to your ass. You jumped a little and wrapped your legs around his waist, as he carried you to the kitchen counter and sat you down. His tongue brushed over your lip asking for you to open up. You didn’t even waste a second opening your mouth. Both of your tongues met and fought for dominance. Unfortunately he won. One of his hands made its way down to your shorts. He rubbed against your sex through your clothes and created friction. Your hips were moving along to his hand, leaving him grinning and kissing your neck.

“Come on Dean, stop the teasing. Who knows how much time we have until Sam wakes up.” You said and threw your head back. He only murmured something but you couldn’t understand it. Soon he ripped off your shorts including your panties and shoved his boxers down to his knees. But again he was teasing. He started rubbing his half-hard cock between your fold, leaving you to moan out in pleasure. Your fingers tangled into his hair and pulled him to kiss you. Just as his lips touched yours, he pushed into you. Slowly and inch for inch until he filled you. For a moment he stood still and let you adjust to his size. But just then he started pounding into you. Fast and deep thrusts, hitting your sweet spot every time, almost throwing you over the edge already. Loud moans escaped your mouth and you clawed your fingers into Dean’s shoulders, sure there would be marks later.

There were only a few more thrusts needed and you came all over Dean’s dick. Your walls clenching around him, while he was working out his own orgasm. After he spilled his hot load inside of you, he slowed down until you both rode out your orgasms. Dean stood back after he pulled out and pulled his boxers back up, helping you pulling your shorts and panties back up.

“You know, next time you could be a little more quiet. And don’t use the kitchen for that again. It’s disgusting.” Sam’s rough morning voice echoed through the kitchen, as he entered a few moments later. You couldn’t help but giggle.


	6. Advantage Of Being Small (Smut)

You were sitting in the library together with your boys. They were doing some researches for their next hunt and you just thought you’d join them. Actually it was because you didn’t want to spend another evening on your own, while Dean, Sam and Cas planned on leaving for another hunt again. You learned to be a hunter but the boys decided you were just not ready yet, to go on hunts with them, that’s why you always had to stay behind.

The bunker was quiet when you were alone. Too quiet. You didn’t mind that they weren’t paying much attention to you. Dean glanced at you every once in a while. You knew how important hunting and especially the hunts were. But you hated it when you were without Dean for such a long while. And if he didn’t call you, you started worrying. There could be a lot of things going wrong while hunting and it made you crazy if you couldn’t help them. You knew you couldn’t because sometimes they were miles away.

After a while when you just sat in silence, watching the boys you decided to get something to eat. You asked them if they wanted something and of course Dean wouldn’t say no. He even allowed you to use Baby. So you drove to the next Pub and got Dean’s favourite burger, a salad for Sam and another Salad with chicken stripes for yourself. Castiel still was an angel and didn’t need to eat. It took a while until everything was done but then you picked up the stuff and went back to baby. You didn’t get in right away. You took a moment to let the cold breeze run over your skin. It was getting colder already and you were glad that the bunker was always a warm spot. But you always froze almost to dead as you left the bunker.

After a few minutes you got back into the Impala and drove home.   
The boys were already waiting for you and for once they took a break. Everyone eating together. It was great actually getting to talk a little to them.

“Hey (YN), can you get us the book about the spells?” Dean asked innocently. You didn’t bother and nodded, getting up to look through the bookshelves. When you found the book, you noticed that it was at the very top of the bookshelf. With a pissed face you glanced at Dean, who only smirked.

“Are you serious right now?” You asked, not showing how pissed you were yet. But also you noticed Sam and Cas giggling. Great shot Dean.

“I’m sure you can get it.” Dean smirked at you. “You know, she always has to get things from the top and she can barely ever reach it.” He told Sam and Cas, who only giggled more. You tried to ignore him but he just kept on telling stories. As you grabbed the book, you only threw it onto the table in front of them.

“Next time you can move your own ass.” You hissed and then left the library, rushing into your bedroom. You heard how the giggling stopped when you left but you didn’t care. You only slammed your door shut and let yourself fall onto your bed. Someone knocked at your door and you knew exactly that it was Dean. You didn’t say anything so he just entered.

“Hey babe, what’s wrong?” He asked and closed the door behind himself.

“You seriously ask what’s wrong? You know the best how insecure I am about my size and you have to tease me about it in front of Sam and Cas? Do you even know how I feel about this?” You asked, clearly upset. You barely reached over Dean’s chest and next to Sam you were a gnome.

“Hey, I don’t mean it. You know that I love you.” He pulled you up and placed his hands on your waist but you pushed them away.

“You know it’s frustrating enough that people sometimes think I’m your daughter because I’m so much smaller than you and look younger than I am. You don’t have to push it.” You murmured.

Just then Dean cupped your ass with his hands, lifting you up. Automatically you wrapped your legs around his waist, even if you didn’t want to.

“Baby, I love how small you are. You’re my little girl and I don’t care if you’re tall or not. You know, you being small is an advantage for many things. For example for things like this. When we have sex, I can pick you up easily and it’s a good thing. You could sneak into different things, when we take you to hunts. You’re my cute little princess, don’t ever doubt anything because of your size okay?” Dean stared straight into your eyes and you only nodded. A smile escaped Dean’s lip before he crashed his lip onto yours. He turned around and sat down on your bed. You were now straddling him.   
Your kiss deepened as his hands kneaded your ass. Slowly you began rubbing yourself against his crotch. Soon you felt something hard building underneath you. Just as you hit a sweet spot of Dean, you pushed him onto his back and leaned forward kissing his neck while keeping on rocking your hips back and forth. Moans escaped his mouth and he wanted to undress you, but you pushed his hands away.

“If not this then faster, please.” He groaned as you bit his neck a little. You felt yourself becoming utterly wet and rocked your hips faster. Soon you made him cum and there was a wet spot forming on his pants. Even though you didn’t came, you got up and grabbed your pajamas.

“You should get back to researching.” You said as you headed to the bathroom.


	7. The Sexy Maid

As you received the call of your boss you were more than happy to finally have a job.  
A few months ago, you applied for a job as a maid. The boss accepted you but you had to wait until there was someone choosing you to be their maid.

Today was your lucky day. You boss had called you and told you that two brothers needed a maid. The even better thing was, that they weren’t sure how to pay you correctly but you were allowed to live and eat with them if you cleaned their house every once in a while. That was clearly something new to you, but you didn’t mind. But the weirdest thing about their request was that they wanted you to dress like a stereotypical sexy maid. You couldn’t say anything against it though because it was your job and you had to do whatever the owner of the house wanted. So you packed your stuff and put a coat over you, to cover you up a little at least. Before you drove to the clients house, you drove to the office of your boss to get the adress.

As you drove to the building you were wondering if you actually got the right address. It didn’t look much like a house. It looked more like a bunker. Slowly you got out and grabbed your bags. It wouldn’t hurt to just ask. You thought. So you knocked at the door and waited nervously.   
Just a few moments later a quite tall boy opened the door. He had forest green eyes and spiky like hair.

“You must be (YN). Come on in.” He smiled and invited you in. You only nodded and slowly walked in. As you passed him, he took your bags and closed the door.

“Give you coat to Sam down there. It’s warm enough in here, you won’t need it.” He told you while walking down the stairs with you. As you scanned the area, you already noticed how much work this would be. Did they have a party or something? You took off your coat and handed it to the man he called Sam. He was much taller. Shyly and awkwardly you stood around. You felt quite uncomfortable wearing this in front of strangers.

“Follow me. I’ll show you your room and then I’ll give you a little tour.” The man that took your bags said.

“I will be out for a bit. Helping Cas out. I’ll call when I’m heading home to pick up something to eat.” The taller one said and just left. So it was only you and the one you only knew the last name to. Slowly you followed him to where your room was. To your surprise it was actually really big. You expected a small room, since you were only their maid.

“You can decorate it the way you like it. It’s all yours. This is a part of your payment.” He smiled and put down your bags. You were still flashed by the room and this great opportunity that you might not care that much about wearing that outfit anymore.

“Thank you Mr. Winchester.” You said and glanced at him.

“Call me Dean, if you want to.” He smiled and walked outside again. “Come on, I’m showing you around.” He continued and you followed him like a puppy. Their house was gigantic. That was sure a lot of work to get done here. It took about ten minutes until you were back in the library of the house they actually called bunker, just as you thought.

“Then I will start working now. Thank you for showing around, Mr. Winchester.” You said and walked over to the giant stack of books.

“Take a break whenever you want and if you want to know anything just ask me.” He said and sat down in the library, after he got himself a coffee and a paper.

While you picked up the books and sorted them out, you felt eyes burning onto your back. You tried to ignore it as much as you could. He was probably just watching what you did, to see if you did your job correctly. After you brought some sense into the mess of books, you put them back into the bookshelves. It was a quite weird collection of books they had there. As you finished putting all the books into the shelves, you noticed something red on the ground where the books laid before. There was a bucket and a rag already, it seemed like someone tried to clean it before. You just decided to finish it, so you got onto your knees and started cleaning the ground. Just when you wanted to take the bucket away to change the water inside, someone grabbed your waist and pulled you against his huge body.

“You deserve a break now.” Dean whispered into your ear.

“And a little special payment, don’t ya think so?” He continued and started moving his hands upwards to your breasts. Of course you couldn’t deny, that he was surely really attractive but you barely knew this guy. But that didn’t seem to stop you or him anyways. You didn’t reply with words but pressed yourself closer to him.

“You are exactly what I expected.” Dean murmured, kissing your neck. You leant your head to the side, giving him more room to kiss you. As his one hand started to massage your breast, the other one wandered under your skirt. His palm was gently rubbing over your sex until he slipped a finger underneath your slip and started massaging it. Quiet moans escaped from your mouth, as he continued his movements until he added a second finger to massaging your clit.

If someone told you before that something like that was going to happen, you would’ve told them, they’re crazy. But you were probably just about to have sex with your client. Was this even allowed? But you couldn’t care less at the moment. As you didn’t pay attention, Dean suddenly slipped two fingers inside of you.

“So wet already.” He groaned and you could feel his hardness against your back. Soon you were pushed down onto the table of the library, face first. Dean continued fingering you but you felt him pulling down your panties with his other hand. At the loss of his fingers you pressed yourself against him. You needed friction, you needed something, you needed him. Short after you heard the zipper of his pants but you didn’t dare to turn around to look at him. Soon you felt his erection rubbing between your folds, as you heard him opening something.

“Please Dean.” You begged. You really needed him. More than you should’ve.

“Patience, Baby girl.” He was grinning. You could tell by his voice. Again you lost the contact to his body but as you felt him lining up at your entrance, everything was forgotten again. Dean teased you with only pushing his tip in a little and pulling it out again but just as he pushed in a little again, you pressed yourself all the way against him, making him fill you completely.

“Such a naughty Maid.” He moaned and gripped your waist tight, after shoving up your little dress. Dean started slamming into you. The sound of him hitting against your ass, every time he thrust into you, filled the room. Also loud moans coming from you and groans coming from Dean. Dean started pulling you towards him, every time he slammed into you, getting deeper and reaching your G-Spot. You clenched your hands around the corner of the table, your knuckles becoming white.

“I’m g-gonna c-cum” You moaned out loud and threw your head back.

“Cum around me.” Dean ordered, speeding up his pace. You didn’t even need a minute until your walls clenched around his dick and your sight flashed white as you reached your orgasm. Dean still continued pounding into you until you felt him twitch inside of you and he groaned loudly.   
While riding out both of your orgasms, Dean leant forward to press some kisses onto your shoulder until he pulled out and threw the condom away, pulling up his pants, while you pulled up your panties.

“I knew it was a good idea to get a maid. Pretty sure Sam will notice so as well.” Dean smirked at you but you only smiled shyly. This was going to be exciting.


	8. The Past Is The Past

It had been seven years since you left everything behind and joined the marines. It was your own decision but you left your parents and friends. Especially one of your best friends Dean. You actually weren’t even able to tell him face to face that you were leaving, so you just left a note at the last movie night before you left. Since then you haven’t talked to him ever again. Well you were pretty busy, the training was hard and the tests to be admitted were even harder.  
There were easier and harder times for you.

Once you had the mission to step out and help out at war. Of course you knew about the things you had to do and which consequences you had to face but seeing people die right in front of you, especially innocent people, was something you were never able to forget. It followed you right to your dreams. You had nightmares and everything felt so real. People told you to calm down and to get used to it because that’s what you had to take.

But you just couldn’t hold on to it anymore. You couldn’t do it anymore and that’s when you quit. It had been seven years and you didn’t know where to go. Until you figured that out, you decided to settle down into motels. Of course you couldn’t stay in one place for the whole time and so you moved every once in a few weeks. It was exhausting.

Since you’ve only arrived in the new motel, you decided to go and get some groceries. You needed them if you wanted to get through everything, so you made your way to the closest supermarket. You walked across the parking lot, to enter. Now it was actually worse than before. The more time you had for yourself, the more time you were on your own your memories came down and there was nothing you could do about it. The imagines in your head repeated themselves every minute and it was horrible. You didn’t even notice everything around you but you managed it to get into the supermarket safely and picked up some stuff to eat.

As you made your way outside you were lost in your thoughts again, everything around you just disappeared. Until you were ripped out of your thought and ran straight into a person, dropping all of your groceries.

“Hey look out!” The person said angrily. You didn’t even bother to look at him and knelt down to pick up everything. As you got everything you still didn’t look at the person in front of you. Simply you stepped aside and mumbled a simple “I’m sorry” and passed him.

“Wait, (YN)?” You heard the voice again and stopped walking, turning around. As you finally glanced at the person in front you, you realised it was Dean. The Dean you left seven years ago with only a note. Your jaw dropped and he rushed over to you, pulling you tight into his arms.

“Holy shit, it’s so good to see you again. I missed you.” Dean mumbled into the crook of your neck.

Dean Winchester, the man who had every right to be mad at you, missed you? That was something incredible.

“How have you been sweetheart? Damn, I can’t believe this is real.” He said as he pulled away and placed a hand on your cheek. You wanted to give him a smile but instead you burst out crying.

“I’m horrible.” You cried and again he pulled you into a tight hug.

“Woah woah, shh. Everything’s okay. Where are you staying? I can bring you home and we’ll talk.” He rubbed your back gently to calm you down.

“At the motel not far from here.” You told him as you calmed.

“Wait what? You’re only staying in a hotel. Come on, we’ll grab your stuff and you can come with me. Sammy and I have plenty of room and you would never bother us.” You didn’t even have the option to answer, as he already dragged you to his car.

“You don’t have to do this.” You managed to smile a little as he drove up to your motel.

“After everything you’re still my best friend. Damn we haven’t seen each other in seven years and I’m more than happy to spend any time I can with you. I really want this.”  
____________

The bunker was huge. For only two persons living here it was almost too much. Dean had told you that you didn’t have to tell him anything yet, if you didn’t feel ready to talk about it and you really appreciated it a lot. It was late already and you changed into your sleeping clothes, before you headed to the kitchen because Sam was about to bring food. He didn’t even know you were here yet. Actually you were pretty scared of his reaction. Dean just smiled at you as you entered.

“I hope you like it here.” He gave you one of his warm smiles. The ones you loved so much, seven years earlier.

“I love it. Thank you for this.” You nodded and just then the front door opened and Sam walked in.

“I don’t get it, are you extra hungry or why did you want that much food?” Sam said before he saw you. Dean kept quiet and a smirk formed on his lips while Sam placed the food on the kitchen counter and then turned around and his glance finally met you.

“(YN)? Wait, what? Wow.” A smile spread across his face and he pulled you into his arms. How you missed your best friend and his brother. You didn’t even realise what you left behind until now.

After catching up with the brothers while eating, you decided to head to bed because you were actually pretty exhausted. This time it was actually pretty easy for you to fall asleep. Probably because you had finally spend some good time after everything.

But this only lasted until your nightmares came back.  
_____________

Dean and Sam talked about what just happened today. How Dean wanted to get some stuff and suddenly bumped into (YN). Seven years ago, when she left, he was really disappointed and sad. He expected her to at least tell him in person or explain it afterwards. Even if it was only over the phone but she didn’t.

But as she was standing right in front of him, happiness filled his body. He didn’t want to do anything but squeeze her. Dean has met a lot of people but out of everyone, no one was like her. No one could’ve ever replaced her. (YN) wasn’t only Dean’s best friend, but also the love of his life. He never thought he’d call anyone like this but he noticed that there wasn’t anyone like her. No matter if he slept with chicks after he left a bar. His thoughts were on (YN). Always.

Sam and Dean’s conversation was interrupted, as they heard screams coming from (YN)’s room. Both of them grabbed their guns and rushed into her room. As they noticed she was sleeping but screaming and no one else was there, they put their guns away and Dean motioned Sam to leave them alone.   
Fast Dean walked over to (YN)’s bed and rubbed her arm softly to wake her up.

“(YN)” He said. There was no reaction. He shook her a little but there was still no reaction.

“(YN), come on, wake up.” He said louder and grabbed both of her shoulders, shaking her a little harder and finally her eyes opened and she sat up in shock, tears flooding out of her eyes. Immediately Dean pulled her in a tight hug and rubbed her back, while she clenched.

“Please tell me what’s wrong. I want to help you.” Dean said as (YN) calmed down.

She told him everything. Every experience she made on her time as a marine. About the nightmares that chased her ever since she saw all those people die in front of her. About seeing this situation all the time. But Dean felt how it made her feel better actually talking about it.

“We will get through this. I promise.” Dean kissed her forehead and kept her wrapped up in his arms until she fell asleep again.

A few weeks later after Sam and Dean found out about another case, Dean thought it was about time to ask her. To see if he can help her with something like this. So Dean knocked at her door and walked in as she told him to.

“Hey.” He smiled and looked at the girl sitting on her bed. The girl that stole his mind and heart.

“What’s up?” She asked smiling. Finally she was smiling again. Dean had asked Castiel to help them out to make her feel better. To make her try to forget these things. Castiel couldn’t make her memories disappear but he made it so they were far back in her head and they were the last things she would ever think about.

“You know what Sam and told you, we were doing right? Hunting the supernatural. We’ve got a new case and well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join us. You know a lot about weapons and stabbing a demon with a knife should also be able to be done by you. I mean you’re fit and trained for special cases.” Dean bit his lip as he waited for an answer from (YN). It seemed like forever. But she finally nodded and got up.

“What exactly do I have to do?” She asked and walked over to him. Dean handed her his demon blade, since they had to get one for her first.

“As soon as you are able to reach the demon, stab him, it doesn’t matter where. If you twist the knife meanwhile it will work faster. You do that until there is no reaction left. And before you worry. You won’t kill a innocent person. Demon’s are monsters and they took over the body that they are in. And these bodies are mostly dead already because, let’s say demon’s are fighting really often. ” Dean explained. He knew she would be insecure about this. But she only nodded and pulled on her jacket.

“Let’s go then.” She smiled.

The hunt was over faster than expected. Everything went good and no one was hurt. And also (YN) killed her first demon.

“I did it! Dean I did it!” (YN) said happily. A smile was spread across her whole face. No sign of worry because of her past.

“I know. I saw it. You did great.” Dean smiled and walked over to her pulling her into a tight hug, even though he wanted to do something else.


	9. Who Is Your Daddy? (Smut)

While (YN) was busy on a hunt with Sam, Dean decided to clean the bunker a little since he had a case with Castiel before and just got home. When no one was around he was actually really bored and did things he wouldn’t do when anyone was around. As he came to (YN)’s room, they didn’t share a room yet, he decided to peek around a little. He knew it wasn’t that right but Dean was curious.

He put all her clothes into her wardrobe and stumbled across her underwear. Just then he discovers a few sex toys and Dean couldn’t help but grin to himself. He felt his pants tightening when he just thought about (YN) touching herself and using these. Dean closed the wardrobe and made her bed. Then he moved on to her desk, where her laptop was standing.

Again Dean couldn’t resist and opened it. He noticed that the browser was opened and when he clicked on it, a porn page jumped up. A huge smirk spread across his face. He read the title of the porn and was a little shocked first.

“Daddy kink, huh?” He told himself when he looked at the browser history. Just then the door opened and (YN) came in.  
______

You raised an eyebrow as you saw Dean scrolling through your laptop.

“Ever heard something of privacy, Winchester?” You asked and threw your bag onto the ground.

“So you got a daddy kink huh?” You noticed the smirk on Dean’s face.

“Gross. Why would I want to call you daddy?” You teased him and got out some new clothes to wear.

“Cause you like it?” Dean’s voice was deep. You knew he was hungry.

“No. It’s disgusting even thinking about fucking my father. Not even to mention when people think you actually are my father cause I’m so small. I should be disgusted by you. Old crumpled man. Ew.” You grinned to yourself as you pulled your shirt over your head.

“What did you say?” Dean’s voice filled with lust and anger.

“I said, it’s disgusting to sleep with you because you’re an old crumpled man who has fun in banging young children and daughters.” You smirked and then he spun you around, pressing you hard against the wall.

“Well Daddy should teach you some behaviour huh? Daddy doesn’t like how you talk to him.” He hissed. Dean’s eyes were dark and filled with lust.

“Gross.” You smirked and just then he threw you onto your bed. Dean crawled on top of you and unbuttoned your pants, pulling them down. You wanted to pull him to you for a kiss but he pushed your arms away.

“No.” He said and spun you around so your ass was now facing him.

“Bad girls need to be punished. And you were a bad girl, right my dear?” Dean’s voice was lower than ever.

“Yes… Daddy.” A smirk formed on your face as you called him daddy. Just then he spanked you, over and over again and hell it was hot. You would’ve cum just by him spanking you but just then he stopped.

“Not yet, sweetheart.” He smirked and pulled you up by your waist you were on your knees. His fingers traced along your center over the fabric that was still covering you.

“So wet already.” You could hear his grin and then he pulled your panties all the way down, his fingers moving between your folds. Slowly he slid one finger in and started pumping it in and out. Moans escaped your mouth as you dropped your head into the pillow just laying underneath you.

“Such a wet girl. All for daddy.” Dean mumbled and added a second finger and later a third, stretching you all the way. But just as you were about to reach your high again, he stopped everything and pulled his fingers out. You whined in form to complain about the loss.

“Daddy also wants something. Daddy’s doing a good job in teaching you how to behave. He deserves a reward.” Dean grinned as he pulled you up and licked his fingers. His eyes rolling back as he took in all your juices.   
He laid back down and you started undressing him. Dean’s length was already pressing against his pants and pre-cum made his boxers wet already. As you pulled down his boxers, his erection sprung against his stomach. You shoved all the clothes to the ground and then moved back to Dean. You began kissing the tip of his cock and licking off his pre-cum from his slid.   
Your hand was massaging his balls while you took his length all the way into your mouth. Soon you started bobbing your head up and down. Moans escaped his mouth and he tangled his fingers into your hair. His grip tightened and he held your head still and bucked his hips into your mouth instead, pushing his erection all the way into your mouth with every thrust.

“Oh shit, (YN).” He hissed and continued until he pulled your head up and sat up. Pushing you down again. Face first. Again he pulled you up by your waist and his lips were pressed against your sex. His tongue slid up and down between your folds until his tongue entered you. It was spinning around in your vagina and you clawed your hands into the blanket underneath you. You were sure you would come soon if he continued doing what he did.

“Please, Dean.” You moaned out.

“What did you say?” Dean breathed against your sex, making you arch your back.

“Daddy… please.” You whined.

“Please what? Tell me what you want me to do.” You didn’t even have to look at him to tell he was smirking.

“Fuck me Daddy, please fuck me.” You nearly screamed and he removed his lips from your sex. Dean split your legs a little more and gripped your hips tight. Just then he pushed his length all the way in, not giving you any second to adjust. He slammed into you as if his life depended on this. Growls came from Dean and loud moans from you. The loud noise of skin slapping skin filled the other silence. You felt Dean hitting your sweet spot all the time and you nearly couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“Daddy.. so close..” You moaned out loud.

“You’ll come when I allow you to come.” Dean told as he fastened his pace and slammed harder into you. Your legs started trembling and it became harder holding your high back from second to second.

Again Dean spanked you and it threw you over the edge. You just could hold it back anymore and you came all over his cock while your walls clenched around him.

“You’re a bad girl. Can’t listen to daddy.” Dean moaned and sped up once again before he came himself. He spilled his hot load inside of you, his length twitching inside of you. But he didn’t stay as long as you wished inside of you.

“You will need a lot more of punishment and lessons, to listen to your daddy.” Dean demanded and you were already looking forward to it. Maybe you’d misbehave a little more often now.


	10. Between Lies And Truth

When you heard noises from the room you normally kept demon’s tied up to get some information out of them, you raised your gun and carefully walked over. Did Sam and Dean capture another demon and didn’t tell you about it?  
But when you saw who was sitting there, your heart dropped.

“Dean?” You asked and lowered your gun. He rose his eyes and his eyes were black. A grin formed on his face.

“Look the kindergartner made it.” He grinned.

“What the hell did you do to him?!” You hissed and stepped forward, pulling out your demon-blade. 

“I did nothing. Dean’s still there. Maybe just not brought to your attention.” He grinned.

“Why do you even care about him? I can tell you that he doesn’t care about you at all.” Dean said. Well the demon inside of him.

“You don’t know anything.” You hissed.

“I know that you’re in love with this Winchester. It’s adorable how you think you would even have a chance. I mean look at Dean. He can have anyone and believe me he does have anyone. Just a few days he had this cute blonde, big boobs, fat ass, all he could ask for. But what makes you think he would even like you a tiny bit? Look at you, you’re a child. You’ve got almost no boobs and that flat ass. Nothing Dean likes. So get over it. He likes to fuck girls he can grab tight without smashing them or actually having something to grab.” The demon said.

You felt tears building up in your eyes. Fast you stepped forwards and pressed your blade against his throat.

“Fuck off.” You hissed. Sounding weaker than you wanted to though.

“You are just a child. No one will ever love you. Have you ever looked at you? Damn I’d be ashamed to have a body like you. I can understand why no demon ever would want to possess you. You should’ve died when you had that accident a few years ago, before you knew the Winchester’s.” This was enough. You pressed the knife harder against his throat and his black eyes appeared again.

“Do it. But remember your cute little Dean will die, too.” He hissed at you.

“(YN).” You heard Sam’s voice behind you. You took the blade away and turned around, walking towards Sam.

“Take care of this. Otherwise I’m not staying any longer. If I’m even staying any longer.” You said to him before you left and walked to your room. Tears flooded down your cheeks and you dropped yourself on your bed, crying your eyes out.

Hours must’ve gone by since you were crying your soul out. You fell asleep and were woken up by someone knocking at your door. Soon after Dean entered. You couldn’t even look at him and you were crying again.

“Hey.” He whispered as he walked over to you and sat down next to you. You didn’t answer.

“I know everything the demon said and I’m-” Before he could finish you interrupted him though.

“No it’s fine Dean. It was stupid enough to even think I would have even a small chance with you. The demon was right. I mean look at me. Why would someone like you ever like someone like me if he could have better.” You said. But Dean shook his head and cupped your face in his hands.

“(YN), listen to me. I know what the demon said and I’m so sorry you had to hear all of this but I can promise you that none of the things he said was right. You are a beautiful woman. Each and every part is beautiful. I love every part of you. Your breasts, your cute tiny butt, your stomach, your face, your hair, everything. I love you.” Dean stared right into your eyes. His words left you speechless. Again tears formed up in your eyes. This was too good to be true. But just then Dean pressed his lips onto yours and kissed you with all the passion he could give in. Soon you returned the kiss and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him until you were sitting on his lap, straddling him.

Big hands moved underneath your shirt and pulled it over your head. You started feeling insecure the second your upper body was exposed to him. His lips moved down your jaw line to your neck to your breasts. His hands unclasped your bra and slowly striped it down. First he started kissing your left breasts, gently sucking in the nipple, then he went over to your right chest. Meanwhile you where unbuttoning his shirt and shoving it off of his shoulder. His hands unbuttoned your shorts until he gripped your waist and lifted you up so you could remove your pants. He stood up and laid you down onto your bed gently, climbing over you and kissing you softly while his fingers were pulling down your panties. As he removed them, he took a moment to take you completely in and a wide smile spread across his face. Again he climbed on top of you and one of his fingers started massaging your clit. Then he slowly pushed one of his fingers inside you, pushing it in and pulling it out slowly. Soon he added a second and then a third finger to it. Quite moans escaped your mouths. Whatever he did, it was good. Really good.

Dean pulled his fingers out and you bucked your hips because of the loss. But you saw him taking off his pants and boxers and started smiling. He pulled out a small package out of his pocket and opened it, rolling down the condom over his length. He was huge. He pushed your legs a little apart and laid himself down between them. His tip was placed at your entrance and he glanced at you, asking for permission. You nodded smiling and just then he pushed in slowly until he filled you completely.

Dean waited for you to adjust to his size until you moved your hip against his and he started thrusting in and out in a slow pace. He was soft and lovely and planted kisses all over your neck and chest and face. Simply everywhere. He sped his pace up a little but still being all gentle until he made both of you cum.

After Dean rode out both of your orgasms, he dropped himself next to you, after throwing away the condom. He wrapped of you in your blanket and you cuddled up against him.

“I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you, too.” You smiled and slowly drifted to sleep.


	11. Come To Bed (Smut)

You were going through all the papers you wrote down to study better. But after a few hours of writing and then reading again. Some of the coherences you didn’t get anymore. And that was when you had to read through your books again to find the correct information. You were about to lose your mind.

It was about to his 11PM and you were still busy with studying. Even though nothing got into your brain anymore you kept on studying. You were pretty sure you failed the test if you stopped studying.

“Come to bed.” Dean wrapped his arms around your neck and whispered into your ear. While studying you almost forgot that your boyfriend was over. Your parents were gone for the week and would only come back on Saturday. And it was Thursday only.

“I’m going to fail that test if I don’t study, Dean. I can’t yet.” You sighed and tried to ignore Dean as good as possible.

“Come on. You are too stressed and need to calm down, if you continue studying now you will fail.” Dean started kissing your cheek.

“Dean..” You tried to push him away but instead he pulled you up and led you to your bed.

“Come on relax. I’ll help you.” Dean climbed on top of you and pressed a soft kiss on your lips.

“Dean please.” You nearly whined but when he started kissing your neck and his hand slid underneath your shirt, massaging your breast. You wanted to protest again but instead you moaned a little. Dean continued massaging your breast and pulled up your tank top, releasing your breasts. Fast he pulled the tank top above your head and started kissing your breasts. Gently he sucked one nipple into his mouth, biting it a little. You felt heat rising up in your core. Whatever Dean did, he was perfect in it. While he sucked on your nipple he kneaded your other breast. You run your fingers through his hair while moaning in pleasure. Slowly he started kissing down your body to the hem of your shorts. For one moment his eyes met yours but then he pulled down your shorts together with your panties. Slowly he kissed up your legs, parting them a little until he reached your center and planted kisses onto your clit. You took in a deep breath as he licked between your folds and pushed in his tongue afterwards.

Slowly he circled his tongue inside of you while rubbing your clit with his thumb. With his movements you felt yourself coming closer to the edge faster than you wanted.

“Dean.” You moaned out and tangled your fingers in his hair. He just continued on doing what he did. But before he let you cum he pulled away and smirked at you.

“Dean. Please.” You cried at the loss of friction.

“What do you want babe?” He smirked at you and licked his fingers.

“You.” You moaned out and pushed your thighs back together because the cold air hit your hot center.

“You got me already.” Dean grinned but started taking off his clothes.

“I want you to fuck me.” You groaned. Dean grinned only and grabbed small package and opened it with his teeth, taking out the condom inside of it. He reached the condom towards you. Slowly you sat up and rolled down the condom on his length. He was hard already but you couldn’t help but tease him until he pushed you back and climbed on top of you.

Gently he kissed your lips and pushed his length slowly inside of you. A moan left your mouth as he completely filled you. For a moment he gave you time to adjust until he started moving at a slow pace. You loved how Dean acted like the tough guy but in reality he was all soft and gentle.

After quite some time he started picking up the speed, thrusting deeper into you. With whatever magic he hit your G-Spot every single time and you were close, really close.

“Dean.. I’m gonna..” You moaned out loud.

“Cum for me.” He grunted and planted kisses onto your neck. He didn’t have to tell you twice and so you came all around him, your walls clenching around him. He followed right after you, his dick twitching inside of you. Gently Dean rode out both of your orgasms until he dropped himself next to you. He pulled of the condom and threw it away before he pulled you against him and covered both of you with your blanket.

“Now sleep. You can study a bit when we get up. You will do great. I promise.” Dean kissed your temple and you only nodded before drifting off to sleep.


	12. Another Ordinary Day

It was the time of the year you most enjoyed. October. Even better, Halloween. You couldn’t remember the last time you actually got to celebrate Halloween because ever since you met the Winchester’s and joined their job, you didn’t have the time to celebrate or either Dean or Sam would say it was just a regular day and there was nothing they should celebrate. But you were sure you would change that situation for this Halloween.

But of course before you could celebrate anything you had to go on a hunt. Since it was Halloween it was kind of funny to you that you had to handle a ghost. He was hunting the house of an old friend of the Winchester’s. You tried to hide your excitement as good as you could, luckily good enough.

You found yourself in the Impala, listening to Sam and Dean talk while you were playing with your fingers. When they silenced you thought it was your turn to talk.

“You know what day it is today?” You asked and tried not to sound too excited.

“October 31st,” it came from your boyfriend sitting at the steering wheel.

“But what especially?” You rolled your eyes and glanced at the men in front of you.

“Didn’t we have this topic already? Like last year and the year before and the year before that year?” Dean said and glanced at you through the rear-view mirror.

“Please! It’s Halloween and I haven’t celebrated Halloween in what feels like centuries. Please at least this time. Just decorating the bunker and putting on some costumes. You can dress up Castiel as well!” You begged and a giggle came from where Sam sat.

“No (YN). It’s just a day like every other and I don’t see any reason to celebrate. Especially since you know how serious everything is.” Dean said. At times like this you hated your boyfriend. Maybe Sam could convince him but why should he? Sam wasn’t a friend of Halloween as well. So you sat in the backseat with your arms crossed in front of your chest and pouting, also putting in your saddest puppy face ever.

“You know this won’t work,” Dean rolled his eyes.

“No sex for you for the whole next month,” you said and glanced out of the window.

“Too much information,” Sam groaned and you had to try your best to hold back a giggle.  
_____

The hunt went well. Well maybe not as well as you might have wanted it since you’ve got quite injured but you simply brushed it off as Dean and Sam wanted to help you and patch you up.

“It’s your turn getting groceries today,” Dean said as he glanced at you before he pulled out of the parking lot in front of the house you just fought the ghost in.

“Do I have to?” You groaned.

“Yes. The last time it was Sammy’s turn, so it’s yours now,” Dean replied and you simply groaned in response. Maybe you’ve acted like a child but who could judge you? Not celebrating any special day was making you sad. Besides giving each other something small for Christmas, there wasn’t even a huge celebration. Your life definitely changed as you moved in with the Winchester’s, but it was your only opportunity since some demons took away your family and were after you as well.

“I’ve made a list of what we need. You can get yourself something as well,” Sam told you as you walked into the kitchen after changing your clothes and showering. You picked up the list and went through it.

“Condoms are you serious?” You furrowed your eyebrows and glanced at Sam who only shrugged with a wide grin on his face. You rolled your eyes you left to the garage and sat down in a truck, making your way to the supermarket.

It took you ages to find some things on the list, you even had to drive to other supermarkets to find everything and you were more than pissed as you got back to the bunker. You picked up the groceries and walked down to the kitchen. As you say everything down you glanced up and saw the bunker decorated in Halloween stuff. Craved pumpkins stood at some doors. Skeletons hanging from the ceiling. Your jaw dropped as you took everything in and then your eyes met Sam, Dean and Castiel. Castiel was wearing a puppy onesie. His face told you he wasn’t amused at all. Sam wore a moose outfit to what you could only giggle. If Crowley could see him, he would be clearly amused. And Dean was wearing a cowboy outfit.

You were finally able to close your mouth again and a huge smile spread across your face. You rushed over to the guys and hugged Dean tightly.

“Thank you so much,” you whispered as he wrapped his arms around you.

“Not for that, sweetheart,” Dean kissed the top of your head before letting you go. Then you went to hug Sam and stood in front of Castiel. A grin formed on your face as you inspecting his whole body.

“You look cute,” You smiled before taking him in for a hug.

“You think so?” Castiel asked, still being sceptical over his costume. You nodded ‘yes’ and smiled brightly.

“You’re not wearing a costume though,” Dean grinned at you.

“Give me a few minutes” You said before you sprinted into your bedroom and pulled out the maid costume you got two Halloweens ago. You never came to wear it but now it was finally your time to shine. It was quite short since you’ve grown a little since you bought it but it was good anyways.

When everything sat perfectly you walked back to the guys. Dean’s jaw dropped and also Castiel and Sam glanced at you with wide eyes. You couldn’t help but grin at their reactions.

“You..You look awesome,” Dean breathed out as you walked up to him.

“Thank you,” you grinned and kissed his nose.

“Uhm, don’t you wanna trick and treat?” Sam harrumphed. It was funny to you that you didn’t have that effect on your boyfriend only but also on Sam and Castiel.

“But there aren’t any people living around,” You glanced at him. Sam pulled out a bucket filled with sweets in it and smiled at you. You believed your eyes sparkled.

“So?” Sam smiled at you.

“Trick or treat!” You squealed, causing the guys to laugh and Sam handed the bucket to you, so you could grab some of the sweets.

A little later, as you were making dinner for everyone, Dean wrapped his arms around you from behind and kissed your neck.

“Happy?” He whispered into your ear.

“Very happy. Thank you so much.” You smiled and turned around to kiss him on the lips, which soon got out of hand.

“Ew, get a room,” Sam joked as he grabbed a beer. You could only grin.

Even though they hated Halloween, they decorated the whole bunker and dressed up for you. Only to make you happy. You couldn’t express in words how happy you were because this was more than you could ask for.


	13. What You Deserve (Smut)

“Sam, Dean? Roman is coming over for the weekend.” You faked a smile. Deep inside you already knew what was going to happen. How you would have to suffer but neither Sam nor Dean knew about it. You just couldn’t tell them. Especially cause Roman threatened to make you pay for it.

“Alright, sweetheart.” You heard Dean shout from the library.

Just by knowing he would be there any minute, your heart started racing more and more. Not because you were excited, but because you were afraid. You didn’t know if he already drunk something or if he was going to order you to get him something to drink. A loud filled the room at the entrance of the bunker and you rushed up the stairs to open the door. You invited Roman in and pressed a kiss onto his lips.

“Let me take your jacket.” You said as you pulled the jacket down his shoulders. Roman only nodded and walked down with you. You threw the jacket over a chair while Roman greeted Sam and Dean. Without saying anything else the two of you walked into your bedroom.

“Get me something to drink and do something useful.” Roman hissed and you simply nodded, rushing into the kitchen to grab some whiskey.

“Everything alright?” You heard Sam ask.

“Uh yeah, just getting something to drink.” You smiled at him.

“Don’t stay up too late. Dean and I will also be heading to bed soon.” Sam smiled back at you and you only nodded. If he only knew. Fast you walked back into your room.

“I’ve got you some whiskey.” You said quietly as you walked back to Roman.

“You took too long. I told you to do something useful.” His voice was threatening and in the same moment his flat hand met your face. You let the glass you held in your hand fall, luckily you were able to hold onto the whiskey.

“Can’t even hold a glass, what can you actually do?” Roman took the whiskey out of your hand and opened the bottle, taking a long sip before slapping you once more.

“Pick up the shards, bitch.” He hissed. You only nodded and reached down to pick up the shards, when Roman pushed you forward, right into the shards. Some of them cut you and some even got stuck in your skin.

“You’re useless. You’re not good at anything, except being able to let me fuck you.” Roman said. You had to try your best to hold back your tears. Everything hurt.

“I’m going to use the bathroom to clean me up.” You whisper but he was still able to hear.

“Yes. I don’t want to see any dirt on you when you’re back.” Roman ordered and you picked up the last shards, throwing them away.

You left your room and rushed into the bathroom where you locked yourself. Finally you let out quiet sobs. You took the medical supplies and started pulling out the shards that were stuck in your hands or arms. After that you stitched deeper cuts and cleaned off the rest. You were afraid to go back. You couldn’t go back. But what were you supposed to do? You couldn’t tell Dean.. or could you? You had to. But what was going to happen after that? You had to tell Dean. Your whole body started shaking, as you started to shake while taking off the make-up you wore. You put on a few layers of make-up to cover up the bruises and black eyes Roman gave you. But now you were going to face Dean. You had to show him.

You took in a deep breath and waited for a moment until you finally felt ready to face Dean. You left the bathroom and sneaked past your own living room. Quiet you knocked at Dean’s door and heard a simple ‘Come in’. It took you another deep breath before you entered the room and walked over to Dean, you faced the floor so Dean didn’t see your face immediately.

“Hey sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Dean asked, his eyes were on you, you could feel it. Slowly you rose your head, tears streaming down your face. Dean’s eyes widened as he glanced at you.

“Who did this?! Was it this Roman guy?!” You heard the anger rising in his voice and slowly nodded before you collapsed into his arms. Dean wrapped his strong arms around you and pulled you onto hi bed.

“It’s going to be alright. He’s never going to hurt you again, I promise. He will pay for this.” Dean whispered into your ear while you continued crying.

“I can’t believe I never noticed. I should’ve helped you sooner.” Dean mumbled but you heard it clearly.

“Don’t give yourself the fault for anything, Dean.” You sobbed and silence hit the room.

“What did he do to you?” Dean asked as you finally came down a little.

“He punched me. He always punches me, he insults me, he pushes me or kicks me and earlier he pushed me into shards of a glass, he forces me to let him…let him..fuck me.” The last words were barely audible but Dean still understood everything.

“Stay here and don’t come out until I’m back, can you do that?” Dean kissed your forehead and you only nodded.  
\--------

Dean left his room and glanced at (YN) once more before he went to her room to face Roman. Dean had to admit that he has been feeling something for (YN) ever since he met her but she was in love with Roman and there wasn’t even a tiny chance for Dean. But now he would make Roman pay for what he did to her.

Dean entered the room and saw Roman sitting on the bed, drinking whiskey out of the bottle.

“What took you so long whore?” Roman hissed.

“You should watch your fucking mouth.” Dean balled his hands into fists as he stepped closer. Roman shot up and dropped the whiskey while he stared at Dean.

“What are you doing here?!” Roman said through gritted teeth.

“Making you pay for what you did to (YN).” With Dean’s words, his fist met Roman’s face. It didn’t take long for Roman to respond though. But it almost didn’t do anything to Dean. He was weak and Dean was not. Easily Dean had roman on the ground and pressed his head harshly onto the ground.

“I never want to see you anywhere near (YN) again. I don’t ever want to hear you talk to her again. If I ever find out you touched or hurt her again, you will be dead. I promise.” Dean hissed and punched his face a few times more.

“Now get the hell out of my house!” Dean now shouted and got off Roman who slowly stood up and walked out of the room. Dean was right behind him and noticed that Sam was glancing out of his room.

“Where the hell is this bitch?!” Roman asked.

“Nowhere you will go.” Dean hissed as he kept on following him. But soon he stepped into Dean’s room and slammed the door shut and locked it behind himself. Sam came rushing down the hallway before Dean kicked in the door and saw Roman choking (YN). Roughly Dean pulled Roman of and threw him onto the ground, keeping on punching his face until Sam pulled him off. Roman’s face was all bloody.

“I’ll take him out, you be there for (YN).” Sam ordered and pulled Roman up, pushing him out of the door. Dean closed it behind them and walked over to (YN).  
\------

You were a sobbing mess as Dean pulled Roman off of you and beat the shit out of him. He deserved it after all but Dean looked like he could kill him and that’s when you glanced at Sam to make him do something. Luckily.

When Sam left and Dean came back to you, he wrapped you tight into his arms.

“He will never hurt you again.” He whispered and pulled your even closer.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through this.” Dean kissed your temple.

It took some time for you to calm down. But Dean was right by your side the whole time what made things better.

“(YN)?” Dean asked and broke the silence.

“Yes, Dean?” You glanced up at him.

“Don’t take this the wrong way or something I know you just sorta broke up with that dick but.. would you let me treat you the way you should be treated?” Dean suddenly was utterly shy. The look on his face was mysterious. You couldn’t read it. For a moment you thought about it. Of course you were just released out of the claws of a bear but Dean wanted to show you how you should be treated and you couldn’t deny that you didn’t want to feel loved finally. You nodded 'yes’ and a smile spread across Dean’s face.

Slowly he leaned forward to press a soft kiss onto your lips. You returned the kiss with pleasure but flinched a little when his one hand cupped your cheeks.

“It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” Dean whispered against your lips before kissing them again. Gently he pushed you onto your back and positioned you more in the center of his bed before hovering over you. His lips were still on your until he started kissing your whole face, making sure to leave a kiss on every bruise that covered it. Then he moved downwards, leaving kisses on your neck where handprints of Roman already formed. His hands were pulling your shirt up until he pulled it over your head.

Dean continued kissing your left shoulder to your left arm to your hand and up again to your right shoulder to your right arms and your right hand and up. Then Dean trailed kisses on your chest. His hands reached underneath you to unclasp your bra and gently pull it off. His kisses went down to your left nipple which he sucked in afterwards while massaging the other breast. The same he did afterwards to your right nipple. After that he trailed his kisses down to your stomach where he noticed a large cut. He glanced up at you but didn’t question it for now. Again he kissed every injury you had before he started unbuttoning your pants. Slowly he pulled them down and threw them to the ground. He started kissing your leg upwards to your thigh. The same he did to your right leg before he stopped in front of your center.

“Do you want me to do this?” He asked you while he glanced up at you. You only nodded 'yes’ because you didn’t trust your voice through the whole sensation flooding through your body. Dean nodded and grabbed the hem of your panties, pulling them down slowly before also throwing them onto the ground and laying back between your legs. His mouth was now against your clit, leaving you damp already. He sucked in your clit a few times before his tongue slid between your folds into your entrance. His tongue curled around, making you moan. His tongue left you again before he continued sucking your clit and pushing two digits inside you, slowly moving them in and out.

It didn’t take long until you felt your high approaching but as Dean noticed he pulled away and started unbuttoning his pants, while looking at you.

“Is this okay for you? Do you want this? We don’t have to do it.” Dean asked you carefully.

“Yes Dean. I want it.” You whispered and smiled at him.

Dean nodded and continued undressing himself until he was completely naked. Again he climbed on top of you but laid down between your legs. One of his hands grabbed his length and pumped it a few times before positioning it at your entrance. Dean glanced at you once more asking for permission and you nodded. Slowly he pushed in. Inch by inch time after time. When he filled you completely, he gave you time to adjust until you bucked your hips against his and he started moving at a slow pace. He kept his loving pace and planted kisses on your neck before he picked up his pace a little.

You reached your high and your walls clenched around his cock making him cum as well, spilling his load inside you. Gently he rode out your orgasms and planted thousands of kisses on your face. For the first time you really felt loved and not only used. As you both came down from your highs, Dean pulled out and dropped himself beside you, pulling you into his strong arms after wrapping both of you in a blanket.

“I love you (YN). I loved you since the very first time I saw you and seeing you with Roman broke me sort of. And I’m so mad at myself for not noticing how you felt earlier. I know you probably don’t want this right away, but would you give us a try?” Dean asked. You were stunned by his words. Dean Winchester loved you. The man you though would never feel a single towards you.

“Yes, Dean. I’d love to give it a try.” You smiled before Dean kissed your lips softly.


	14. Dangerous Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING SELF HARM; TRIGGER WARNING SUICIDAL THOUGHTS

Another hunt was completed but you didn’t feel anything else than useless. You were only standing in the way of them and Sam got injured because of you.

What were you actually able to do? Nothing right.

Why were you even here? Because you didn’t want to disappoint Sam and Dean. Pretty sure you already did anyways. You tried your best to hide your thoughts in front of Sam and Dean and especially your scars. Whenever Cas tried to heal you, you declined. You didn’t want to be healed. You wanted to feel the pain. Your boyfriend Dean sometimes was a little suspicious about you but he didn’t ask about it because sometimes he didn’t want to be healed as well.

You wanted to return to the bunker as fast as possible. Your fingers were itching to pick up the blade and decorate your body a little more. You were a useless thing just getting in the brothers way. There was no way they needed you. Not even Dean. He could have anyone and the voices in your head said he did have anyone he wanted.

“How much longer is it?” You finally asked, biting your lip.

“Ten to fifteen minutes. Why?” Dean asked as he glanced at you through the rear-view mirror.

“Just tired and want to go sleep.” You lied and Dean only nodded. Silence hit the impala again. Dean would be busy patching up Sam so he wouldn’t bother about you just yet. And you knew you were fast so you just waited to be home without seeming too nervous.

As you arrived at the bunker you gave Dean a good night kiss and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek, saying sorry once more but he just shrugged it off. After making sure both of them were busy, you rushed into your room and locked yourself.  
You grabbed the little box hidden underneath your pillow and opened it, taking out the blade inside. You glanced at the blade before pulling off your pants. You had to take care only to cut where your shorts would still cover the scars.

One cut wasn’t enough. Soon it was two more. Three more. But even your cut upper leg wasn’t enough. You pulled up the sleeve of your sweater and placed your blade. First one small not that deep cut. But the want for more was still there. The cuts became longer and deeper and you were sure there was a possibility they would kill you already.

You just laid down into your bed and hid your blade again. You felt tired, not sure if it was because of the loss of blood or because of the hunt earlier today but you covered yourself in your blanket, slowly drifting to sleep. Maybe you would finally fall asleep forever. You tried killing yourself once on a hunt but Sam and Dean stepped in before the demon could kill you. As they asked you why you didn’t do anything, you said you weren’t able to do anything. You lied. You wanted to die. You wanted to be far away from here.

To your disappointment you woke up. You decided to clean the blood from your body and throw all of the bloody laundry into the washer. Before you went into the kitchen, you put on some other shorts and a new sweater.

Sam and Dean were already sitting at the dining table, preparing the breakfast as you joined them.

“Can I help you?” You asked and glanced at them.

“Nah, we’re good. It’s all set.” Dean smiled at you and you simply nodded. They didn’t want your help. Didn’t need it. They were better off on their own. You tried to hide the tears building up in your eyes but they didn’t notice. When all three of you sat down, you noticed the brothers exchanging some looks but you didn’t care, you simply ate.

“Uhm (YN) would you reach me the marmalade?” Sam asked you pointing to the marmalade in front of you. You nodded ‘yes’ and reached it towards Sam. He smiled at you thankfully and his eyes wandered to Dean who only nodded. Why ever he would nod.

“(YN) can we talk to you?” Dean asked after a few minutes. You faced both of the brothers, trying to read their expressions but it was impossible.

“Uh sure.” You answered.

“How are you?” Sam asked. You didn’t think much about it. You always lied to them.

“I’m good. Thanks.” You faked a smile.

“No, really. How are you?” Dean asked you. His eyes boring into yours. Your smile dropped as you looked into his eyes. They knew. They knew it. They would abandon you. Instead of giving an answer you faced the ground. You didn’t trust your voice.

“(YN) you can talk to us. You’re not good at all.” Sam’s soft voice was suddenly next to you. Both boys were on their knees on either side of you. Dean’s hand rested on your thigh and you felt his eyes staring at you.

“May I?” He asked as his hand moved upwards. You nodded a little before Dean pulled up your shorts, revealing the cuts. He placed his warm hand on them and you hissed at the burning feeling of the touch to which Dean removed his hand. He took your arm and pulled up your sleeve, revealing more cuts.

“Please let Cas heal you.” His voice was shaky and as you glanced at him you saw a tear in his eyes. You couldn’t help but start crying yourself.

“(YN), we don’t know what makes you do this and we don’t know what’s going on in your head. We can’t understand why but we’re trying to and (YN), we will help you get through this. You are one of the most important people in our lives. You don’t need to do this. You can talk to us, we will always be there for you.” Sam rubbed your arm gently.

“Would you tell us why?” Dean asked carefully.

“I just feel so useless.. I’m not good at anything, I’m always in your way, you don’t even need any of my help, yesterday I got Sammy hurt, I just mess everything up..” You cried and Dean wrapped his arms tight around you, pulling you close to his chest.

“Forget all of that. You’re not useless at all and you’re a big help to us. We love you both and without you there would be something missing. You’re the best girlfriend, best best friend and best hunting parter we can ever imagine. Don’t think about yourself like that, okay?” Dean kissed your temple.

“I don’t know if I can.” You sobbed into Dean’s chest.

“We will help you, but will you let Cas heal you?” Dean asked carefully, running his hand up and down your back.

“Yes.” You whisper before crying even more into Dean’s chest.


	15. Sinning For A Demon (Smut)

You entered the bar as you were told. Your order was to trap Dean and bring him to the bunker so Sam and Castiel would finally be able to take out the demon of him. What nobody knew was that you always felt an attraction towards Dean Winchester. In heaven you have been watching over him for all those years but you were never able to step into contact with him. It was Castiel’s turn to really watch over him, but now you were able to finally do something.

You felt his presence the second you entered the bar and when you glanced around the room you saw him, talking to the barkeeper. You took one deep breath and walked over to the bar, sitting down right next to Dean. You tried to act as natural as possible and asked for one of their best shots. You felt Dean’s eyes burning on you and you tried not to react to it as if you expected it.

“It’s brave for a woman like you to turn up at a bar like this,” he then said. You turned to face him and saw a smirk spreading over his face. You only shrugged and turned to the shot the barkeeper gave you. She tried to flirt with Dean once again but he didn’t pay any more attention to her. You took the shot while Dean was still watching you.

“I know what you are, angel,” you suddenly felt his breath on your ear. A shiver ran down your spine. How did he know you were an angel? Slowly you turned to face him again and his face was only a few inches away from you.

“Come on angel, let’s do something fun,” he winked at you before getting up and leaving the bar. You were in shock for a moment but then followed him. He was like hypnotizing you. When you left the bar, a strong hand grabbed your wrist and pulled you closer, pressing you against a wall afterwards.

“Let me show you the beautiful things in life, you angels don’t know about,” Dean winked and crashed his lips onto yours. At first you were confused but then you returned his kiss and he pulled away, pulling you with him to his car. He almost pushed you inside and closed the door behind you while getting into the driver seat. Dean didn’t tell you were you were going but you could only assume it.

His driving was fast and risky but he didn’t seem to care. Finally he pulled up at his motel and pulled you out of his Impala with you. You clearly felt the demon in him. He was much stronger than a normal human. The question was why he didn’t push you away if he knew you were an angel.

Dean opened the door and pushed you in before entering and closing the door. You turned to face him and he just glanced at you with a smirk on his face, coming closer to you.

“I want to show you all the pleasurable ways of sex, sweetheart,” he grinned at you and this would’ve been your sign to zap him into the bunker but instead you gave him and crashed your lips onto his. His hands grabbed your waist tightly and pulled you close. You were able to feel his groin against your stomach before he picked you up and carried you over to the bed.

“But one thing, don’t expect me to be gentle because you’re an angel,” he grinned and his eyes flashed black before he kissed your neck and tore your shirt apart. Dean kissed down to your breast, also ripping your bra apart before roughly grabbing one and kissing it. A moan escaped your mouth and you arched your back at this feeling. Dean grinned and kissed downwards again, pulling down your skirt and panties.

“What a beautiful angel we have here,” he smirked as he took in your body before laying between your legs, placing both of them over your shoulders before kissing your sex. You shuddered at the touch of his lips on your clit and pressed your head into the pillow beneath you. Dean licked with his flat tongue over your folds and your clit before sucking your clit in. A huff escaped your mouth. He bit your clit before licking between your folds and pushing his tongue inside of you. Dean tongue fucked you and you couldn’t help but let out multiple moans. But as you were just about to come, he pulled away.

“Such a delicious angel,” he grinned and crawled up to kiss you. You were able to taste yourself and it was weird.

“Don’t you feel bad for sinning?” he asked and stared right into your eyes as he pushed two fingers inside of you.

“Aren’t you afraid to lose your grace? Sleeping with a demon sure wasn’t supposed to happen,” he smirked and pumped his fingers in and out of you fast.

“For you it’s all worth it,” you moaned out and Dean stopped for a second, glancing at you.

“You shouldn’t have any feelings for me,” he hissed as he notices what your intention was.

“I can’t help it,” you glance up into his beautiful green eyes.

“Oh I’m sure you can,” he hissed once more before pumping his fingers in and out of you again. You moan loudly. The anger in his actions was noticeable but it was hot. You felt the burning ache inside of your stomach again but just then Dean pulled his fingers out again and you whined in frustration.

Fast Dean pulled his shirt over his head and took off his pants and boxers. With one tight grip on you, he spun you around and held both of your arms together, behind your back, with just one hand before pulling up your ass with the other. You felt the bed shift and suddenly he pushed himself inside you all at once. You screamed out and without giving you a second he slammed himself into you, over and over again, pulling you against him every time. Dean grunted while he thrust into you, the sounds of skin hitting skin filling the room.

“Dean, please..” you whined as you felt your high rising again.

“Wow.. an angel.. begging for me,” he said with breaks before he once again pulled out of you, only to spin you around once again and slam into you again.

“Want to look at you when I make you cum, when your pussy hugs my big fat cock,” he grunts while thrusting into you hard and deep. And then it happened. You came all around him, your walls clenching around his dick, your wings spreading across the room and your eyes shining blue. Dean followed right after and his eyes flashed black as he came hard inside of you, spilling his load.

You felt dizzy when he pulled out and got up. He got dressed and you simply watched him.

“If you thought it was that easy to catch me, angel, you were wrong. Try harder next time,” he said before leaving the room.


	16. When A TV-Show Meets Real Life

You were doing your laundry when your boyfriend got back home from work.

“I’m home,” Dean yelled through your apartment. You heard him shuffling down his jacket and taking off his heavy boots before his footsteps were carried to your kitchen. The door of the fridge opened and closed and you just knew he got himself a beer.

Quickly you finished the laundry and walked into the living room, where he sat with his feet on the table, turning on the TV. You stood behind him and started massaging his shoulders.

“How was work?” you asked.

“Lots of paperwork, interrogating people who weren’t willing to spill and so on,” Dean sighed. You just knew how hard his life as a FBI agent was. Sometimes he even had to do worse than his normal paperwork and interrogating people. Sometimes you were worried you would receive a call from the hospital saying he was injured badly or even worse. But you knew his did this to save people. That was all he ever cared about.

“Now you’re free and can relax,” you kissed his cheek before plopping down onto the couch next to him. Dean immediately wrapped his arm around you and you leaned against him.

“What are we watching tonight?” you asked him. Sometimes when he got home the two of you were simply sitting in the living room, watching movies or TV-Shows.

“Supernatural. My favourite show. The new season is finally airing,” Dean told you before taking a sip out of his beer and you nodded.

It has been only half of the episode you’ve seen and found so many similarities from the character Dean to your Dean.

“You and this Dean are so alike, this is crazy!” you stated.

“What? Not even close,” Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

“Of course! Look he has the same coming home, grabbing a beer habit, you both are stubborn sometimes, you both want to save every person you can and the both of you are FBI agents! Well he’s a fake one but that doesn’t matter!” you stared.

“A lot of people do that, stop talking crap,” Dean muttered.

“You both are flirts, kind, funny, experienced, you love your brother and would do anything for him just like the Dean in this show. The both of you like classic rock and come on that means a lot! You are protective just like him. You both have a really bad eating habit. Burgers and pies are your number ones. Don’t even try to deny it!” you listed even more character traits to him.

“Will you ever stop? I’d also like to continue watching with actually understanding something,” Dean was clearly annoyed.

“Fine, keep watching,” you pushed his arm away from him and stood to clean the old dishes in the kitchen. Whatever made you feel like cleaning the whole apartment, it was a good distraction either way. The next stop was the bathroom and you didn’t even realise it was that messy until you cleaned it.

Time flew by fast and you felt your body getting tired so you changed into your sleeping clothes and got to bed. Dean was still sitting in front of the TV, drinking his third beer meanwhile. Sighing you pulled the covers over your body and closed your eyes until you felt the bed shifting and a warm body pressing up against you.

“I’m sorry for being mean when we watched TV, just didn’t have a good day,” Dean murmured and pressed kisses onto your shoulder.

“It’s okay, Dean,” you whispered and enjoyed his kisses.

“No it’s not, let me make it up to you,” Dean said and rolled you to your back, staring into your eyes afterwards.

“Dean, you don’t have to,” you sighed and glanced at him.

“I want to,” he insisted before kissing your neck, slowly crawling on top of you.


	17. Close Your Eyes

When Sam died, you were in a tough hunt. You were ran over demons, too many too handle them and Sam didn’t make it out. It has been months since that happened. Dean locked himself up for hours and would only come out to eat, but slowly you reached through to your boyfriend, distracted him. You had to since you were his only hope. Castiel lost his grace and had to take care a lot of himself. He had to survive someone and that also without your and Dean’s help.

But as you saw Sam standing in the bunker, your anger flicked through you.

“Where is he?!” you asked Sam roughly.

“I-In his room,” Sam stuttered and you nodded before stomping off.

You didn’t even bother knocking as you stormed into his room. You were angry and sad. How could he be that stupid to make a deal once again even though he knew what would happen?

“Are you fucking insane?!” you yelled at him as you slammed the door behind yourself.

“I-I had to do this.. I can’t live without S-Sammy..” Dean’s voice was shaky and his face was in his hands.

“So you make a deal?! You do know that you’ll die, right?! How can you be so idiotic?!” you still continued yelling at him.

“I know.. Please don’t leave me,” he barely brought out as he rose his head and looked at you. His cheeks were wet from the tears flooding out of his eyes. You sighed a little and stepped towards him.

“I’ll never let you alone. I’ll never let you go,” you whisper as you wrap your arms around his neck and stand between his legs, his arms were now wrapped around your thighs. This time there were also tears forming in your eyes.

“You’ll have to..” Dean whispered and glanced up at you.

“How much time do you have? A year?” you asked and Dean fell quiet, now glancing down to your feet.

“Answer me, Dean,” you demanded as your hands fiddled in his short hair and pulled his head back so he would look at you again.

“Three months..” he mumbled and your heart stopped beating for a moment.

“Three months?” you asked again, only to make sure you heard right and Dean nodded.

“Shit.. Damn Dean, what the hell did you think of..” you now cried and pulled him against you, his face buried into your stomach and you laid your head down on his. The two of you stayed like this for almost an hour until your legs became tired and you both laid down, arms wrapped tight around each other.

Those three months were harder than expected. Maybe it had to do with his previous hell experience but Dean woke up to more nightmares than you could count. Sam knew Dean only had such a short time and the three of you tried to do the best out of this situation. Even if you had a few discussions with Sam and Dean. Arguing whether you should save Dean when he’s gone or not, the typical things. But how should this life turn out if you keep on bringing people who died a million times. It was hard. Knowing the love of your life would be gone soon. It was hard enough gaining Dean’s trust, making him feel again, making him love you. He had walls all around him. Walls that didn’t let anyone come in. But you broke them. You showed Dean that he has to step over these walls, that he has to feel again. That he needs to do it, otherwise it’ll eat him from the inside.

All of that now seemed senseless to you. If you never fell for the older Winchester, you would’ve never been in this situation. But that was just how it was supposed to happen and neither him nor you could do anything about it.  
_________

Hellhounds surrounded the building. Not only hellhounds but only demons. You have been attacked by one of the hellhound and have a bad bite on your leg, making you slower. But Dean was doing even worse. He had several scratches and bites already and you finally came to sit down against a wall.

“Come on guys! We need to get out of here!” Sam said as he saw you and Dean dropping to the ground.

“Sam.. I don’t think we can do this,” you sighed as you held Dean.

“Yes you can! Come on get up!” Sam walked over to you.

“No sam stop. Dean and I will only drag you down! It doesn’t have to be all of us dying here! You can get out of this, exit this life and be happy! Sam, please go,” you said and felt tears stinging in your eyes.

“But.. I-” before he could continue you stopped him.

“Get outside as fast as you can! Don’t look back! Now Sam! Go!” you yelled at him. Tears were also falling down from Sam’s face but he nodded before turning around and escaping the house. As you made sure he left, you checked if you still had the grenade inside of your pocket and breathed out relieved as it still was there.

“(YN)..” Dean whispered.

“It’s okay, I’m here.. I’m there,” you cried and pulled his body between your legs, resting his head on your stomach.

“I’m scared..” tears rolled down Dean’s cheeks.

“I’m so scared…” his voice broke off.

“I’m here.. don’t worry,” you took one of his hands in yours and kissed your forehead. It took longer than you expected for the demons and hellhounds to storm the warehouse, which made you and Dean suffer even longer.

“I’m so cold..” Dean said as he was shaking, his eyes barely open anymore.

“I know, Dean.. I know..” you knew exactly what was about to come but it would all have an end soon. You were sure of it.

“(YN)? Can you sing once more for me? Just like you did when I had nightmares?” Dean asked and his glassy eyes stared into yours. You nodded and took a few breaths before starting to sing once of your songs you always sang to him when he woke up because of a nightmare.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, “I’ll never let you go”  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, “Don’t leave me here alone”  
But all that’s dead and gone and passed tonight

You started quietly.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You’ll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I’ll be safe and sound

It was hard to hold it together, when all you wanted was to cry.

Don’t you dare look out your window darling  
Everything’s on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music’s gone  
Gone

Dean’s breathing slowed down, he could barely keep his eyes open anymore. Carefully you ran your fingers up and down his cheek.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You’ll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I’ll be safe and sound

Your lower lip started trembling as Dean stopped breathing and his heart stopped beating. You had to finish this. For him.

Just close your eyes  
You’ll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I’ll be safe and sound…

You heard the door burst open, but didn’t stop singing, even while sobbing. You grabbed the grenade and pulled the trigger, laying it right beside you. You finished the song as the hellhounds ran towards you and Dean and finally, the grenade went off with a loud bang.


	18. New Living Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daughter!Reader named Sara

“Sara! Run!”, you heard your mother yell from downstairs. You sat in your room and did your homework, as every other 15 year old. Well maybe they didn’t do it voluntarily but you liked to write and so you just did them when you came back.

But as your mother shouted for you to run you didn’t know what to do. Run? From what? How? Where? Too many questions were flooding through your mind. Slowly you walked outside of your room and walked down the stairs, seeing your mother fighting with some men. Three to be exact. That was until one of them slit her throat.

“Mom!” you yelled as tears started welling up in your eyes. The three men turned to face you as they dropped your mother’s now dead body. They made their way up to you but before you could realize anything, two tall men kicked down your front door and killed the three people who just killed your mother. While they did that you rushed towards her and held her in your arms.

“Mom.. no.. Mom.. please tell me this is just a bad dream,” you cried.

“Hey, are you okay?” you heard a deep voice ask you. You turned around only to see the smaller one of the tall man glancing at you.

“My mother is dead!” you shouted at him, the tears just flooding down your cheeks.

“I’m sorry for your loss. Do you have anywhere you can go to? Your dad or something? We can drop you off,” the one with the longer hair said.

“I don’t even know my father. Mom said he doesn’t even know about me. And other than that I.. I don’t have family,” you told. The two men exchanged some glances before the shorter one sighed.

“Then you’re coming with us,” he said before they took you with them.  
__________

“What’s your name?” the one in the driver seat asked.

“Sara,” you mumbled and crossed your arms in front of your chest.

“I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean,” the one with the longer hair, Sam, told you. Then silence filled the car before Dean talked again.

“How old are you?” he asked.

“Fifteen,” you answered and both of the men glanced at each other before there was another silence.  
_______

“Wait are you really trying to say that you’re my father?!” you asked as you were in the bunker, at least Sam and Dean called it like that.

“Yes, I left your mother for her safety about 16 years ago and it’s the only possible way,” Dean said.

“Wow. Just wow. Fifteen years you decide not to show up at all and now that my mother is that you want to take care of me?!” you shouted at him.

“I know I messed up but it seems like I’m the only one you have left. It’s for your own good,” he sighed.

“I don’t even know you. Why should I trust you?” you hissed at him. But it was true. After all these years he suddenly showed up and wanted to take care of you?

“Why were you there anyways?” you asked as he didn’t answer.

“It was our job. We will explain it to you when the time comes but for now that’s all you need to know,” Dean told before he left you standing in the library.  
__________

Just like the last few weeks, you laid in your bed in wrote. Ever since your mother died you decided to write letters. Letters to her. They were mostly about you complaining about Dean and how she was able to love him. Or you told her how much you missed her and wanted her back.

While Dean tried his hardest for you to like him, you and Sam got along pretty well. It seemed like he understood you and from what he told you about his past, you knew he understood you.

“You know, he’s really trying. He loved your mother and just wants you to be okay,” Sam once said when you were in the library, helping him researching some stuff. Finally you gave him and said Dean could take you out for dinner and so you just waited.

“You’re really beautiful. Just like your mother,” Dean sighed, as the two of you sat in a booth of his favourite diner.

“Thank you,” you gave him a soft smile.

“Could you at least try to act like you would like me?” he asked and bit into his burger.

“I don’t have to act. You’re not too bad, just give me some time.. My mother died and my father turn up out of nowhere,” you told.

“You can have as many time as you need,” Dean finally smiled as well and the two of you continued eating your burgers and fries.


	19. Photograph

Dean sighed. He tried to find the right words to say but failed. Minutes of silence passed, the rustling of the leaves in the wind the only sound around.

“I will never get the right words for this.. hell I don’t even know if I can find any.. but I’ll try,” Dean started and sighed once again.

“Y/N, I didn’t say this a lot and I definitely should have done it way more, but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Love hurts. I’ve experienced that a lot of times, shut down, didn’t let anyone come close again, but you broke through those walls. You’ve been there through my darkest times and never gave up on me, never,” he stopped and took a deep breath.  
_________

Dean’s whole body was shaking. It broke your heart to see him like this. His empty eyes, his body covered in blood. You knew exactly what was going through his mind at this right moment and everybody standing in front of him and not saying anything wasn’t making it any better.

You walked over to him and knelt down in front him, cupping Dean’s face into your hands.

“Dean, look at me,” you whispered to him and his glassy eyes slowly met yours.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. This isn’t your fault, remember that. This whole thing isn’t your fault,” you whispered once more before pressing a kiss onto his lips. A sob escaped Dean’s mouth and you wrapped your arms around him as tight as you could, pulling him close to you to show him he wasn’t alone. That no matter what he has done, you stayed with him.

“You’ve showed me the beautiful things in life. You showed me how to love again. After everything, I didn’t think I could. After what happened with Lisa I didn’t want to put any woman into my life. I didn’t want them to get hurt. There are enough people getting hurt because of me already,” Dean rubbed his hand over his face.

“But you.. You are a hunter, you know this life, you know all the things going on in this world. Ever since the first time I saw you, there was something about you. Something that made me want to get to know you better. I don’t know what it was, but I know it was the best thing happening to me,” he sighed.  
_________

You heard footsteps coming from behind you but before you couldn’t do anything, a gun was held against your head.

“What are you doing here?!” you heard a deep voice say.

“I’m hunting and if you’d excuse me, I’ve got lives to save,” you hissed back, even if the gun was held against the back of your head.

“You’re a hunter?” the other voice asked.

“Do I speak Chinese?” you huffed at them and turned around to face who was standing behind you.

“How can we trust you?” a shorter man asked.

“You can’t. But either way you’ll leave or join me on this, I’ll leave it up to you, but if we keep on standing here those people in there will be dead,” you said before carefully walking over to the warehouse. The strangers decided to join you, which made you kind of glad.

“Well good job you did there,” the shorter one, Dean, said.

“You weren’t that bad yourself,” you admitted with a light smirk.

“Think we could get around for some other hunts again? I think we made a pretty good trio,” Dean shrugged.

“We’ll see, for now I’ll stay on my own. Who knows when we’ll meet next,” you winked at him holding out your hand to him, to shake it aka give him a small note with your phone number on it. Whatever it was, Dean was attracting. And there was no way you could get around it.  
_________

“And out of one hunt became two. Out of two became three. We started meeting more often. We started loving each other. You showed me how much love can heal me. How it can fix me. You fixed me. Everything I am is because of you, because you saw the good in me, when nobody else did. When I didn’t see it. I was broken.. hell, I still am, but you put the pieces together. You tried to fix what has been broken and I wish I told you more often how much it means to me. You promised me that things would get easier and they did. With you by my side they did,” Dean smiled to himself.

“I still remember the first time we kissed. It feels like it was just yesterday. It was a quick one right before a hunt we didn’t know we would survive or not. We’ve never became a official couple, at least we never really talked about it, but we both knew it was like that. I remember the times I went onto hunts and you couldn’t come with me because of injuries. I remember when you called me on my way back home, it was the one thing reminding me why I was doing it. Why I was coming home every time, even though I could run away. Even though I could disappear and leave it all just behind,” he told.  
_________

You called Dean when he texted you he was on his way back home. It was another one of those hunts he had to do alone because you had to stay back because of a broken leg.

“Hey sweetheart,” you hear his tired voice.

“Hey, how did the hunt go?” you asked him, a smile spread across your face.

“Good, I saved everyone I could and killed all these bastards of demons,” Dean told.

“I’m glad,” you smiled and a silence fell over the line. A comfortable silence.

“I miss you,” you whispered after quite some time.

“Just wait for me to come home,” Dean said and you knew you looked forward to having him by your side more than anything.  
_______

Dean reached into his pocket and took out the photograph you once took in the old motel room. His eyes were focused on it. On your wide smile. On your shining eyes. The moment flooded through his head again.  
_______

“Hey Dean!” you said as you crawled over to him, careful not to smash he Polaroid camera you found.

“Yes , sweetheart?” he glanced at you and fast you held the camera in front of you both.

“Say cheese!” you giggled and snapped a picture of the two of you.

“What was that?” Dean asked with a confused expression on his face.

“I found this earlier today and thought I’d try it,” you smiled at him and kissed his cheek before taking the picture and waiting for the black to turn into colours. As it finished changing colours, you handed it to dean.

“Keep it, okay?” you asked as you glanced at him.

“We’ll see,” Dean pressed a kiss onto your lips before stuffing the photo into his pocket.  
__________

“I remember all the times we spend together. All the first times we had. I remember everything as if it was yesterday. You were my better half. This photo.. this thing is the last memory of you. The only thing I have left of you. Sometimes I stare at it and the day is like a movie inside of my head. Sam says it’s tearing me apart and that I should move on. It’s in my pocket since you said I should keep it. I know I acted like I hated it, but the truth is, it’s the only thing keeping me alive. But Sam is right. I should move on and I want you to have this, I know it’ll have a good place here and just know, photo or not. I will always remember you. You’ll always be a piece of me. I love you, Y/N. Thank you for fixing me. For showing me how to love again but know I know even more that loving hurts. It really does,” Dean’s voice became shaky and broke off at the end.

He dug a small hole into soil just above your gave before putting the photograph inside. Dean looked at it one last time before covering it with the soil he just pushed aside before wiping away a tear. Slowly he stood and glanced at your gravestone. You died way too early, but there was nothing Dean could have done about it.

“Goodbye, Y/N,” Dean whispered before slowly turning around and walking away. Leaving the graveyard far behind him.


	20. Two Pieces Make One Whole

tired. You felt tired. Tired of moving, tired of breathing, tired of everything. A deep breath left your mouth, you didn’t even know you held back.

“Hey Y/N, want to come with us and grab some burgers to celebrate the hunt?” Dean asked as he passed you.

“No.. I’ll pass,” you said and avoided looking at Dean.

“You sure?” Dean’s voice was a little concerned.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it,” you then glanced at Dean and gave him a small smile.

“Have you met me?” Dean asked with a small laugh in his voice.

“I know, but trust me,” you nodded at him and Dean finally gave in, heading back to the garage to drive to the diner with Sam.

The worst was, as soon as Sam and Dean left and you were alone, you felt worse. Your chest tightened and you felt something between empty and extremely down. Even if the hunt might have been good in Sam and Dean’s opinion, you still thought you didn’t give your best. That you could’ve done better.

Even if the Winchester’s told you that you did good, you never believed it. You couldn’t. There was just something in the back of your head telling you that you sucked, that nothing you did was good. That you weren’t good for anything. But it was true. No matter if Dean or Sam or anybody denied it, you knew it was true.

The tight feeling around your chest had you have troubles breathing, but even if you stopped breathing you wouldn’t have minded. You have been better before. It has been a long time since you’ve really felt that bad, but lately it felt like everything you built up, fell apart and down onto you again, pushing you back into the dark hole you’ve been before. As much as you wanted to feel better, you couldn’t.

Mostly you felt okay during the day, but from time to time your mood dropped, the low feeling overcame you and as soon as you were alone, you felt even worse. You didn’t know what to do against it, you didn’t want to bother anyone with your emotion so you shove it aside and put on a mask saying you’re fine. Something you secretly called the “Winchester sickness” aka saying you’re fine even though you’re dying inside.

Even though you didn’t feel like getting up at all, you rose and walked into your and Dean’s shared bedroom. After you changed into your sleeping clothes and slipped under the blanket. You tried falling asleep, but your thoughts kept you awake.

“Y/N? Are you asleep?” you heard Dean whisper before the bed shifted.

“No,” you whispered back and kept staring at the wall. Dean didn’t answer, he simply wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you close. You didn’t even know why, but suddenly a tear escaped your eye and you quickly wiped it away.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Dean then asked and propped up on his elbow.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you mumbled, still avoiding any eye contact.

“Come on, you know exactly what I talk about. Please, tell me what’s wrong, I’m seriously worried about you,” Dean said and made you look at him.

“I’m just feeling so empty and… and depressed lately..” you murmured.

“It feels like I mess up anything I do. I have this tight feeling around my chest, it’s taking away my air to breath and sometimes.. sometimes I wish it would, I- I can’t explain you how I feel because there is no way to describe it.. I just.. I don’t want to do this anymore..” you admitted, another tear escaping your eyes.

“Why did you never tell me? Don’t push away these feelings, it will eat you,” Dean said.

“Funny you say that. You’re not better either..” you said quietly and glanced up at him.

“This is not about me, Y/N,” he told.

“Whatever… The worst thing about it all is.. I.. I want to relapse.. I’ve.. I’ve been self harming a long time ago, but I never told you.. I couldn’t, you wouldn’t look at me the same way..” you turned to face the ceiling.

“That’s why you’re only wearing long clothes, why you never agreed on showering together or why we never went further.. You could’ve told me. Self harming doesn’t change you as a person. I still love you. I still love everything about you, whether you have scars or not. We’re both broken and messed up people, but I think that’s why we fit together even better, because out of two broken pieces, one intact piece comes into being. Y/N, you showed me how to love again, I’m very thankful for that. Y/N, I love you no matter what and I think you’re beautiful. One of the most beautiful women I’ve ever met,” Dean said and tears were streaming down your face.

“Dean..” you mumbled.

“I’m being honest. Everything I say is the truth, alright? We can solve this. We can fix this together, I promise,” he said and pressed a kiss to your forehead, wiping away your tears.

“Now sleep. I’ll keep you save. I promise,” Dean said and pulled you against his chest. His smell calmed you down and finally, after all those hours, you were able to fall into a peaceful sleep.


	21. The Stars I See In Your Eyes

Things have been kinda rough lately. The Winchesters and you always found more and more hunts and barely rested between them, which lead to you almost having no alone time with your boyfriend, Dean, anymore.

You hated it, but you know there was nothing you could do about it. It was the hunting life and both of you knew it wouldn’t be easy to be in a relationship while being hunters, but until all those jobs started, you had a perfect relationship.

And now you were in an old dirty motel, sharing a room with Sam and Dean. One of the three of you had to take the couch and at the moment you just wanted to have it. You wanted some space and time for yourself. You didn’t even know what got you so moody, but you just couldn’t help it and tried your best to not rip either way Sam or Dean’s head off.

Today was another stupid hunt on the list. Well asking a few people about the deaths around the town lately. If they noticed anything weird or not and if they knew the dead people. Some of the persons you asked were rude like hell and it took you everything not to snap at them. You didn’t even know how you managed to stay calm, but you did.

“Everything okay?” Dean asked as the two of you walked back to the Impala.

“Everything’s super awesome,” you said and hoped your sarcasm came to show.

“And the real answer?” he gripped your wrists and pulled you to a stop, standing in front of you.

“I don’t know, Dean. I don’t know,” you sighed and avoided any eye contact.

“What’s wrong?” you knew Dean wouldn’t let it go that easy, so you decided just to spill the truth instead of bottling it up.

“These hunts lately. I’m so done with them lately. I just want to have some alone time with you again, I just want to go back to the bunker and enjoy my time there. But right now we barely have two days off before we head to another hunt and then we spend our nights in old ugly and disgusting motels in one room. Three persons in one room and I believe I’m going to go insane and I’m THIS close to snap and rip everyone’s heads off,” you told Dean and showed Dean just how close you were to snap.

“I know it hasn’t been easy lately and I’m sorry, but it’s just-” you interrupted Dean before he could even finish his sentence.

“Yeah it’s just how the hunting life is. I know, I know,” you sighed.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” Dean pressed a kiss to your forehead and then intertwined your fingers with his before leading you to the Impala.

You’ve stayed quiet during the ride to the next person’s house. There was no reason for you to talk, Sam and Dean did the talking in the front. To your luck you were allowed to wait back in the car while Sam and Dean interrogated the old couple about the death of their daughter.

~~~

Five hours later and you were finally on your way back to the ugly motel. Your feet hurt from the heels you were wearing all day and you were more tired than you have been in weeks. You wanted nothing more than to change into some comfortable clothes and sleep, but there was still a thirty minutes drive in front of you.

Luckily time seemed to past faster than expected and you were inside of the motel room in an instant. Without even hesitating, you grabbed your bag and headed for the bathroom. You didn’t even know how much your feet hurt until you took of your heels and let out a groan, massaging them a bit before you got undressed and changed into a sweater and some sweatpants, tying your hair into a messy bun.

As you got out of the bathroom, you dropped your bag next to the couch, before plopping down on it and closing your eyes, falling asleep immediately.

~~~

“Y/N. Hey, wake up,” you heard Dean whisper.

“What do you want,” you grumbled and pulled the blanket, you didn’t even know was covering you, over your head.

“Get up, I want to show you something,” he continued whispering and pulled your blanket away, peppering your face with kisses.

“Fine,” you muttered and pushed his face away before rubbing your eyes and getting up slowly. Dean handed you your shoes and you just nodded a thanks before putting them on.

As soon as you were ready, Dean took your hand in his and led you outside, all the way to Baby.

“Where are we going?” you asked him, slightly confused since it was probably around 1AM.

“It’s a surprise,” Dean gave you one of his most childish smiles and you didn’t know if you really wanted to go with him, but you did.

Far away you could see a lot of water, it didn’t seem to end and just then it came to your mind that you were close to a beach. Is he taking you to it? He wouldn’t.

But he did. The car stopped just before the sand started and Dean glanced over at you with a smile, meeting your surprised glance.

“Come on, let’s get out,” he smiled at you and got out of the car, quickly moving over to the other side to help you out. Dean took your hand in his and the two of you started walking down the beach. The calming sounds of waves the only thing to be heard.

The both of you have been walking for a while, just enjoying the fresh feeling of the sea, the presence of each other and the sounds surrounding you. At some point the both of you came to a stop, Dean wrapped his arms around you and you both watched the water move.

“Look up into the sky. This is what I see, when I look into your eyes,” Dean whispered and the both of you glanced up. A sky covered with stars clear to see, no clouds in sight. You couldn’t believe something like that actually came out of Dean’s mouth, but you felt your cheeks getting warmer.

Dean and your eyes met and you pulled him down into a sweet kiss, which he gladly returned before he pulled back again and took your hands in his.

“Y/N, you know I’m not a man of much words and I tried to make this as special as possible, but I think I failed. Well, uhm.. you are the first one to know about the life I live, the first one to stay through everything. You’ve seen my worst sides and stayed and I can’t express how lucky I am to have you and.. and I want to ask you..” Dean stopped talking and took a deep breath, getting down onto his knee, while pulling out a small box.

“Will you marry me?” the words sounded as if it was just a dream. Everything around you suddenly was quiet and it felt like time stood still as you stared down into your lovers eyes. It must’ve been minutes, but who could blame you? You don’t get asked to marry the love of your life every day.

“Yes. Yes, Dean,” you finally answered and pulled him up to kiss him, while he put your ring onto your finger.

“You didn’t fail at all at making this special,” you whispered against his lips, as you both pulled away to catch your breaths.


	22. Accident (Smut)

It has been a while since you, Sam and Dean actually got out of the bunker. Especially after you just rescued Sam out of the cage with Lucifer. You couldn’t blame him though, if you’ve been trapped somewhere with the one who made you insane in the past, you would want your peace as well.

It was Dean who came up with a hunt which was even close to you. Only fifteen minutes away. At first it seemed like a salt and burn thing, but soon you managed to find out that it was more than that.

You asked nearly everyone in the retirement home, about any weird noises, or smells or other signs to prove something supernatural was up.

“Turns out Harold was stealing the other residents Viagra,” Sam stated and put down the boxes as the three of you sat down at a table to go through the facts you had until now.

“I know, a real dick move, huh?” Dean joked with a grin on his face while you and Sam could only roll your eyes.

“So uh, I found out some stuff about people who died here. This one, Jake, he argued with Harold a lot before he passed away. Maybe that’s our guy,” Dean handed you and Sammy the files so you could both go through it. What neither one of you saw, was that Dean actually grabbed a box of Viagra and stuffed it into his pocket.

“Seems like our guy. We should burn his bones and hopefully this has an end,” Sam agreed with Dean and closed the files.

You had burned the bones of the man, but nothing changed. Actually, another person died and so you headed back, trying to figure out what it could possibly be since it didn’t seem like a ghost.

Mildred, an older woman, gave you some information, since she was the last one talking to Arthur before he was killed. Actually she only talked to Dean and you were going insane. Couldn’t this woman stop touching YOUR boyfriend?

“Are you jealous?” Sam whispered to you with a grin on his face. It must be obvious to see.

“Me, jealous? Pf never,” you answered before you decided heading out to the Impala already, being tired of watching that woman touch Dean. You were sure him and Sam could handle the talks on their own.

“Someone jealous?” Dean smirked as he got into the car and glanced into the rearview-mirror to meet your glance.

“Shut your mouth, Winchester,” you muttered, breaking the eye contact through the mirror, but you knew Dean kept his grin on his face and you wanted nothing more than to punch his beautiful face at the moment.

Later that night you headed back to take out that banshee, as you discovered. As Dean started banging his head against a doorframe, your heart broke into pieces, but before you could reach him Mildred was at him and you got sick again. When would this woman ever stop touching Dean. Thanks to Eileen, the banshee was soon defeated and even though you should’ve been there for Dean, you headed straight for the Impala, while Sam and Dean said their goodbye’s to Mildred and Eileen.

“You know, you really need to stop doing that,” Dean said as he got into the car. To your surprise, next to you in the backseat, while Sam got into the driver’s seat.

“You know, I don’t listen to a fuck you say,” you answered and crossed your arms in front of your chest and glanced out of the window.

~~~

“Y/N!” You heard Dean call from your shared bedroom, while you sat in the library and read through some books. You shot out of your seat immediately and headed for your bedroom. You never knew when something serious could be up, so of course you checked on your boyfriend.

But instead of anything being wrong, he sat on your shared bed, covered in a blanket.

“What’s wrong?” You asked as you glanced at him.

“I kind of have this problem here, but… could you come in and close the door first please?” Dean asked, shame all over his face. You rose an eyebrow, but did as he asked you. As the door was closed, he removed the blanket and you could clearly see the tent in his boxers.

“And that’s your problem?” You asked with a smirk.

“Yes! Because..Because it’s not going down and it’s hurting already,” Dean’s cheeks turned red as he glanced at the ground.

“Well, why didn’t you do it yourself then?” You asked and crossed your arms in front of your chest.

“Because.. I thought it would be gone fast..” He murmured, still avoiding any eyecontact.

“You’re telling me that you just got a boner and didn’t masturbate, because you thought it would disappear without you doing it faster, than it would if you actually masturbated?” You cocked your eyebrows once again.

“Yes.. Because.. I-I took some Viagra and nothing happened so I took another pill and I thought it wouldn’t work, but now it does and it’s really hurting, please Y/N, help me out,” Dean pouted as he finally met your eyes again.

“Dean, it’s Viagra, of course it works. Did you really expect it to work the second you take it? And why don’t you ask Mildred if she can help you out, I’m sure she doesn’t mind,”

“Oh come on, please stop that. I love you, okay? No Mildred, no one but you. Can you please help me?” Dean put on one of his best puppy faces and of course you couldn’t say no anymore, so you walked over to him and straddled his lap.

“But only because I love you,” you murmured against his lips, before you captured them into a kiss. You already felt his painfully hard cock pressed against your sex and could tell he must’ve been hard for a while. The kiss quickly got heated and Dean picked you up, spinning the both of you around so you were laying on your back now. His hands made a quick job pushing up your top and removing it, dropping it somewhere to the ground.

Dean’s mouth practically attacked your neck and slowly he trailed kisses down to your breasts, before reaching behind your back to unclasp your bra and also removing it. While his mouth attacked one nipple of yours, his left hand started massaging your other breast while his right hand travelled down to your sex.

You couldn’t help but moan. His mouth did wonders on your nipple and the job his hands did? You couldn’t even explain how great his touch felt.

“I’d love to taste that sweet pussy of yours, but I can’t help it anymore,” Dean breathed against your skin, leaving goosebumps all over your body. Within a second he pulled down your shorts along with your panties and removed his damp boxers as well.

“I might not be gentle, sorry for that,” Dean warned you as he seated himself between your legs, lining his throbbing erection up at your entrance.

“It’s okay,” you whispered before you pulled his face down to yours, kissing him once again as he pushed into you all at once. He barely gave you any time to adjust before he started slamming into you.

Loud moans and the sound of skin slapping skin echoed through the room as Dean fucked you senseless. Not much later he came, coating your walls, but still keeping up his pace for you to come as his hand came down to your clit and rubbed circles. Seconds later you followed, your walls clenching around him as you came hard.

Both of you were breathing hard as he pulled out and dropped down next to you.

“I love you and only you,” Dean whispered as he pulled you close.

“I got that by now, but I still have one question. Why did you steal that Viagra in the first place?” You asked with a chuckle.

“Uh, we’ll keep that story for another time,” Dean joined you, chuckling as well, as you still tried to calm down from your highs.


	23. A Little Difference (Smut)

“Y/N, Dean?” You heard Sam shout from the library of the bunker. Of course you were up in a second and hurried down the hall, you could never know if it was an emergency or not. But when you saw Sam standing there in a suit, you let out a relieved breath. Even though you were wondering why he was dressed up like this, you knew there wasn’t a hunt and neither Sam nor Dean would wear a suit voluntarily.

“What’s up Sammy?” Dean asked as he entered the library as well.

“Put on something nice, we’re going out for dinner,” Sam announced with a wide smile across his face.

“Why is that?” You rose your eyebrow, normally you would never go out for dinner. Especially nowhere fancy.

“Come on, we saved Cas, defeated Lucifer, this is a reason to celebrate!” Sam smiled widely, you could tell he was happy.

“Fine, but only cause it’s you,” you answered before taking off to the bedroom, to change into a dress, even though you pretty much hated wearing them.

“Can’t believe he makes us wear these things outside of hunts,” Dean mumbled as he entered your shared bedroom as well.

“Come on, this is once in what? Months? Years? You’ll enjoy it and something other than burgers will be good for you, too,” you chuckled as Dean faked a hurt look.

“What do you want to tell me with that?” He pouted, but only caused you to laugh even more.

“Come on, hurry up. We’re only waiting for you,” you winked before putting on some heels and heading to the garage, where Sam was already waiting.

~~~

“See this isn’t that bad, Dean,” Sam said as the three of you waited for your food to come.

“Yeah whatever,” Dean rolled his eyes and once again Sam and you burst out in laughter. Even though the restaurant served burgers, you ordered Dean not to get one and he was clearly not amused about it.

However you decided to make this even worse for Dean. While you waited you slowly slid your hand over to Dean’s thigh, rubbing it gently. Dean gave you a quick smile before returning his attention to his and Sam’s conversation.

But of course you didn’t just leave it by those harmless rubs, your hand slowly moved to his inner thigh, also making your way up to his crotch from time to time. You would run your fingers ever so lightly across his thigh, making him shudder in response. As soon as your reached his crotch, you gave it a light squeeze, making him clench his jaw to avoid any inappropriate sounds coming from his mouth.

It became harder and harder for him to hide his affection as you repeated the process, becoming harsher each time.

“Stop that,” Dean whispered quickly to you when Sam wasn’t paying any attention.

“Stop what?” You smirked right at him, as innocently as you could. Dean gave you one last glare before returning his attention to Sam once again.

But there was no way you would stop teasing him. Even when your food arrived you continued, being impressed by Dean’s attempt to stay calm.

What a shame that you accidentally spilled some of your drink on your dress, excusing yourself so you could head to the bathroom. If Dean thought this was bad already, he should wait for when you returned.

You made sure no one was in the restroom before simply slipping out of your panties, it was surprising yourself at how much your teasing affected yourself as well. After drying off the drink on your dress, you returned to the table, taking a seat as if nothing happened before you reached for Dean’s hand and gave him your panties. He choked on his drink in response to how wet your panties were, giving you another glare as he cleared his throat.

As you glanced at him again, he put on an unreadable face, leaving you confused about what to do or expect next. You yelped out as Dean’s hand was at your core, safely hidden under the table. You expected anything but him paying back in form of teasing you.

“Are you alright?” Sam asked with a worried glance on his face.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just thought about something that happened to me earlier and realized something,” you tried to keep a steady voice as Dean touched you everywhere except for where you wanted him to touch you.

“Didn’t think I could work this way as well, hm?” Dean whispered to you with a smug grin before he let go of you. He stuffed your panties into his pocket before palming his hardened length through his pants. Your eyes wandered from your food to his hand and back, how could he just palm himself right there without even letting Sam notice anything?

The worst thing about it was, that it only got you hotter and wanting. Wanting him.

~~~

“I’m in the gym if anyone of you needs me,” Sam said before disappearing, little did he know that neither Dean nor you would need him for anything happening in the coming minutes or hours. Dean grabbed your hand and dragged you through the halls up to your shared bedroom.

“Hold on, these heels are not made for running!” you exclaimed.

“Well, that’s not my fault,” Dean shrugged before entering the room, closing the door and pushing you against it as soon as he could.

“You know, it’s not very nice to tease your boyfriend in front of his brother. Especially in a restaurant,” Dean murmured against your neck,in between kisses.

“I didn’t do anything,” you tried to act as innocent as you could.

“How come you’re not wearing panties and how come they’re right in my pocket?” He asked and once again his hand was at your core, brushing over it, but not giving you the pleasure you wanted.

Instead of giving you the chance to reply, he picked you up and carried you over to the bed, throwing you on top of it before crawling on top of you. Again Dean started kissing and sucking your neck, only this time he worked his way down.

His hands reached underneath you, to undo the zipper of your dress sliding it off your body. As soon as the dress hit the floor, his mouth was at your neck again, this time travelling down to your cleavage. Instead of opening your bra, he pushed down the bra straps before pulling it lower, so the fabric wasn’t covering your breasts anymore.

One of his hands cupped your right breast as his mouth attacked your left one, leaving kisses everywhere before sucking your nipple into his mouth. You couldn’t help but moan at the sensation of his mouth and hand on you. It drove you insane.

After he was satisfied with his work, his mouth travelled down further. This time he unclasped your bra and discarded it on the floor along with your dress. Goosebumps covered your body as Dean’s lips hovered over the skin of your tummy, his breath hot against it. Before Dean could even attach his mouth to your center, you tangled your fingers in his hair and pulled his head up.

“Dean, wait. I have an idea,” you smirked and Dean rose an eyebrow but let you do what you wanted to do. You pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. Before pushing off his suit coat, you pulled him up to sit by his tie. Slowly you discarded it and his button-up shirt, pushing him down to his back again afterwards.

Your mouth attacked his neck, instead of sucking you bit down, leaving a trail of kisses on the marks afterwards, travelling down to his tattoo. No matter how many times you’ve done this, you always loved kissing along the shape of it, you knew he enjoyed watching you do this.

You trailed your fingertips lightly across his stomach, feeling it contract under them, before you unbuckled his belt and opened up his pants. You pulled them down along with his boxer briefs at a teasing pace. As his length sprung free, you were surprised about how painfully hard and red he was.

Dean was slightly confused when you got up, but he soon got the message as you straddled his face, leaning forward.

“Good idea, sweetheart,” he grinned and you shuddered at the feeling of his breath against your hot and wet core. Again, Dean started teasing you, kissing all around your core even when you bucked your hips against his face.

You started simple as well. While licking long stripes across the length of his cock, one of your hands, you didn’t need for leverage, cupped his balls, massaging them lightly. Once you reached the tip, you planted a kiss there, making Dean hum against your skin.

Finally Dean started licking stripes up your folds as well, varying his techniques with every stripe. You continued licking his shaft until he was begging you to take him into your mouth, desperate to feel more of you and you were happy to give him more.

You wrapped your lips around his cock, starting to bob your head up and down slowly while at the same time Dean pushed his tongue into you, exploring you as if he never had before.

While Dean hummed against your sex in consent, you moaned around his cock, making him twitch in your mouth. You released his length once again, pumping it as you kissed his shaft sideways.

Dean’s strong arms wrapped around your thighs, pulling you even closer as he nuzzled his face into your sex, fucking you with his tongue. The sensation was taking over your body slowly, bringing you even closer to your high, but you tried your best to get him there first, so you took him into your mouth once again, taking him in as deep as you could before bobbing your head up and down again, licking across his tip whenever you were at the top. Your free hand paid full attention to his balls, making sure to massage them enough to bring him closer.

“Fuck, Y/N. So close,” Dean hummed against you, spurring you on and finally making you suck him hard. Only a few seconds later he came, spilling his load into your throat as you swallowed down everything. While you licked him clean, Dean decided to change his behaviour and bit lightly into one of your folds, making you yelp and bite your arms. He added a finger to his movements, pushing it in and out of you while he sucked hard on your clit.

Within a second the pleasure washed over you, your vision blurring as you came hard. Dean lapped up all your juices before he let you get up only to turn around and cuddle up against him.

“If you think I’m already done with you, you’re wrong,” Dean smirked before crawling on top of you again and kissing you deeply.


	24. Untitled #1

Silence surrounded the room as I laid in the darkness. A light snoring was the only sound interrupting the silence.

Another night I was lying in my bed, our bed, awake, thinking of us, about our life. The moon was shining brightly into the dark room, he looked even prettier with moonlight covering his bare skin.

The weather changed and soon clouds covered the moon, I was sad that the light highlighting every beautiful part of his body was gone now. But the calming sound of rain covered my surroundings now.

Dean’s snores and the rain were oddly calming to me. Those little things were the ones, keeping me calm at night.

Sometimes he would even sniff in his sleep. These little details were the I always noticed. I always remembered.

A cold blow of air stroke my skin and a shiver ran over my body. I started freezing and did that one thing I always did when I was cold. Carefully I pulled up Dean’s arm and wrapped it around my waist, scooting closer to gain some of his body warmth.

Dean started shifting a little, turning onto his stomach and pulling me closer. Now I was almost lying on top of him.

My head rested on his chest, right where his heart was. I listened to his heartbeat, heard it telling me stories until I dozed off to sleep.

And now I realised, this is where I felt safe.

After years of searching and failing and falling and rising and falling once again, I found it. I found where I belonged. I found my home. My home with Dean Winchester.

He was now my home.


	25. Hot Like Coffee (NSFW)

His calloused fingers gently wrapped around the cup once he picked it up from the table again. He was holding it as if it was his everything. 

His eyes were locked on the cap of the cup, considering to take it off and drink the coffee that way, but he knew it would be to hot.

Gently Dean wrapped his lips around the small opening, carefully lifting the cup and letting the hot liquid run down his throat. You watched his adam’s apple bob, one of the hottest things you’ve ever seen. 

Slowly he released his lips from the hole again, using his thumb to wipe away some of the remaining coffee. 

The images inside your head, the things he could do with that mouth and hand.. a shudder ran down your back and you squeezed your thighs together. 

Again he wrapped his soft lips around the opening, this time though, more if his mouth was covering it. His cheeks sucked into his mouth a little as he started sucking on the cup. You’ve never seen someone drink their coffee like that before.

The hole seemed to be too small for him though and once he finished taking a few sips, he took of the cap and blew onto the hot liquid, careful not to burn his tongue or lips. What a shame it would be to burn those sweet lips of his.

His lips once again wrapped around the rim of the cup, lifting it to swallow again. You bit your lip as you watched him carefully. How you wanted to bite into that neck. How you wanted that mouth to carefully wrap around your clit, sucking it until you were squirming.

How you wanted that fingers of his to slowly run up your thighs up to your core, but not touching it. How you wanted him to tease you until you were desperately begging to feel him inside you and only then his fingers would start running over your folds, once again teasing you. 

Not as long as he did before though. First he would use one finger, gently pushing it into you, exploring you to see which spots were making you weak, later on he would add a second finger and then a third until you were coming hard around him.

Then he would use his sweet mouth and sweet tongue to lap up all the juices flowing out of you while he keeps his emerald green eyes locked on you and it is the hottest thing you ever seen.

A quiet moan left your mouth and you squeezed your thighs a little harder together.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked after he licked some of the remaining coffee off of the rim and noticed your struggle.

“I’m… I’m going to take a shower,” you said and slowly got up, heading for the bathroom immediately. 

“Care if I join?” Dean smirked and you took in a deep breath. This was happening.


	26. Like Larry The Lobster

“Would you stop shifting around back there?” Dean asked as he glanced into the rear-view mirror.

“But it hurts,” you groaned. This sunburn was probably one of the worst ones you ever had and you were ready to die from the pain.

“I told you it was a bad idea to go to the beach,” Dean said and you kicked against his seat.

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it, asshat,” you pouted and crossed your arms in front of your chest and leaned back, immediately regretting it as the pain set in again.

“At least I didn’t get sunburned and look like Larry the Lobster,” Dean grinned widely.

“You’re an asshole,” you stated and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

As soon as you and Dean were back in the bunker you took off your shirt, leaving Dean surprised.

“What? Do you know how much it hurts to wear a shirt when your whole back is burned?” you asked and he just shook his head but smirked.

“I didn’t say that I don’t like it,” he grinned at you and you simply groaned before walking into the kitchen, to see if you had anything cold to rub on your back. You found some ice cubes and to your surprise cold lotion, well actually it wasn’t a surprise.

A friend of you once recommended to put some lotion into the fridge to cool it down and it would work wonders on a sunburn and so you prepared for the worst.

You took both, the ice cubes and the lotion and headed over to Dean.

“Could you at least take care of my back so it doesn’t burn all the time?” you asked and Dean nodded with a smirk.

The two of you headed into your shared bedroom and you plopped down onto the bed, nuzzling your face into a pillow.

You felt the bed dip a bit before you felt an ice cold ice cube on your back, mixed with Dean’s hot breath. Of course he’d lead it that way.

Ever so slowly Dean ran the ice cube down your back, following your spine as he did so. You couldn’t take the cold anymore and arched your back. Your back was hot like fire and so the ice cube on your skin felt like the coldest thing you’ve ever experienced.

Dean kept his movements up, sliding the ice cube up and down your back until he was too caught up in his movements and ran his hands right over your back, making it feel like your back was on fire.

You pushed Dean off of you and punched him in his arm.

“You idiot, that burns! I’m going to ask Sam for help,” you sighed and took the cold lotion before heading to look out for Sam, leaving Dean alone with the boner in his pants.


	27. Friends With Benefits (Smut)

“Alright. We do this more often, but no strings attached, we don’t get mad if one of us hangs out with another girl or boy or starts something with them, no one gets mad if we found a partner for a relationship and don’t want to keep this up anymore. We’re always honest to each other and also don’t expect the other one to always have time for sex,” you told as Dean and you laid in your bed.

You both took each other’s virginity as you promised when you were quite younger if both of you didn’t have sex until a certain age. It turned out to be a lot more fun than you two expected and you wanted to keep this going.

You have been thinking about ways to keep this going without being in a relationship, the two of you were friends, but there would never be something more between you. So you came to the conclusion of being friends with benefits, so both of you would still get sex whenever you wanted and could still look out for a boyfriend or girlfriend.

“Exactly,” Dean nodded and grinned, happy about your agreement.

~~~

The both of you were on your way back to the motel after finishing off a hunt successfully. Sam wasn’t with you since he wanted to stay back in the bunker for research. Lucky for Dean and you because now you both could celebrate the hunt on your own way.

Sam had suspicions about what Dean and you were doing, but he never had any prove since your little friends with benefits arrangement was kept secret and you were careful that no one was around when you did it.

Happily you unlocked the motel room door and walked in to turn up the music. Dean laughed out as he closed the door behind himself and watched you start to dance and jump on the old motel bed.

He slowly stripped out of his clothes and so did you, only did you put on a little show for Dean. Clearly he enjoyed it and you did as well.

 

Dean’s strong arms wrapped around your legs, holding you still and you chuckled before he let you go and you laid down. Within a second he hovered above you, capturing your lips in his before his soft lips explored your skin.

The moon was the only light filling the room, but it was still enough so the two of you could see each other. Dean reached behind your back and unclasped your bra throwing it to the ground as soon as he took it off of you.

His mouth was now attached to your breast as he grinded his crotch against yours, building the both of you up. Once your wetness was soaking through your panties and he even noticed it through his boxer briefs, he was quick taking them off. Dean’s hands slid underneath your thighs, lifting them up until your legs were wrapped around his waist.

Dean wrapped a condom over his cock before he lined himself up at your entrance and pushed in all at once. A moan escaped your lips as you felt him fill you up.

At first he was going slow, passionate, but soon he sped up and thrusted into you hard and deep. Moans of pleasure left both your and Dean’s mouths, skin glistening in the moonlight. You really enjoyed celebrating your successful hunt and even your unsuccessful hunts like this.

For years you have had this friends with benefits relationship with Dean. It never made anything weird or complicated in the friendship between you two. No strings attached right?

Whenever one was in a bad mood or just needed to get off of all the trouble they had, the other one was there to blow off some steam.

And afterwards everything was just as it used to be. Except for lately.

After the two of you finished having sex, you wanted to cuddle. Something that was against the rules.

As much as you tried not letting him complete you, you couldn’t stop it anymore. You couldn’t stop the feelings that developed for Dean. You were the one setting up the rules of not getting attached and in the end it was you who got attached.

You promised yourself that you wouldn’t let him complete you, but you failed. From time to time Dean always became more and more for you and you wished that he would feel the same about you. But you know he never wouldn’t.

You would always be just his sex buddy. Nothing more. And it was eating you from the inside to the outside because you couldn’t tell him. Of course you couldn’t.

But you had to.

The next morning Dean and you got up to get some breakfast in a diner before heading back to the bunker. As you walked over to baby after checking out of the motel, you decided to tell him.

“Dean? I.. I need to tell you something,” you sighed and Dean’s eyes met yours. Those beautiful forest green eyes.

“Well, I’m listening,” Dean said and stopped in front of the impala.

“I know the rules about our.. Thing and I’ve been trying so hard but…I.. I fell in love with you, Dean,” you said bit your lip as Dean furrowed his eyebrows. His hands balling into fists.

“What are you talking about? What about no strings attached don’t you understand? You’re just a friend, just a sex buddy. Nothing more and never will be more,” Dean said, not being able to believe what you just said.

“I know..” you glanced at the ground, a tear rolling down your cheek. After all his words hurt.

“This can’t continue anymore. We can’t do this anymore, because clearly you broke the rules. Just do me one favour. Turn around and never come back. Promise me you’ll turn around and never come back,” Dean said coldly. Why was he like this? Why did he turn into an asshole from one second to the other?

“I didn’t mean to fall in love with you. And now I know I shouldn’t have. Goodbye Dean. You will never see me again, I promise,” you said before holding your bag close to you and turning around, walking away just as he wanted you to.


	28. Lost Girl

There was a time when I was alone, nowhere to go and no place to call home. My only friend was the man in the moon and even sometimes he would go away too.

I couldn’t remember anymore when I lost my home, but what I knew was that it was a long time. I started living on my own, outside in the strange world.   
Weird things happened to me, weird people I have met. But there was nothing that could scare me anymore. There was nothing I didn’t know anymore.

I knew I wasn’t welcome wherever I was, I had no place I could call home. People would sent me away when I was around their homes. They all seemed to be so happy. But that was only their outside and I could see inside of their shells. They were all troubled. Something I didn’t know.

People would think I was sad, but no in fact I was not. I was happy with how I lived. I was happy being on my own. That way I got to explore what felt like the whole word.

I didn’t have any friends, but that didn’t bother me. At night I would look up to the sky and see a boy smiling down at me. He was the only friend I had. But when the moon crossed the horizon and the sun came out he was gone and I was alone once again. 

But it was okay because I knew he would come back. He always did.

This night was different than the others. I sat down against a tree, closing my eyes to rest. That’s when I noticed a shadow in front of me, even through my closed eyes.

Slowly I opened them and I saw a man standing in front of me. His face looked weary, he must’ve been gone through a lot and I couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“What are you doing here on your own, late at night?” the stranger asked. His voice was rough, but I liked it.

“Resting,” I answered and watched as confusion covered his face.

“But don’t you go home for that? I mean home is a safer place than the outside,” the man said.

“I don’t have a home,” I smiled and now shock was written over the man’s face. Once it seemed as if he recovered from what I just said he reached out his hand for me. I gladly took it and stood up, but he didn’t let go.

“Dean Winchester. That’s what they call me. I promise to give you a home if you want one,” he offered.

“Hey Dean Winchester, I’m Y/N. I don’t know if I want a home. I’ve been out here for so long, but I’d love to visit your home,” you smiled kindly at him and Dean nodded. He held your hand as the two of you walked through the streets.

It was so nice and quite outside. So much better than it was at day.

When we arrived at Dean Winchester’s home he introduced me to another tall man. His name was Sam Winchester and they were brothers. It was a big place for only two persons to live at, but as long as they felt home there it was perfectly fine.

“How comes you don’t have a home?” Dean asked me once we sat outside in the grass at night because I asked him to.

“I lost my home a long time ago and I have nowhere to go to or better said no one loved me where I was from, no one wanted me anywhere and so I stayed alone, outside. Traveling around,” I explained and looked up at the moon, “only a night I would have my friend in the moon. He is watching over me and talking to me when I can’t sleep.”

“I promise that you’ll never be lonely again if you decide to stay here. You will never be alone because you will always have me,” Dean said and I turned to face him.

“Okay,” I smiled at him and even the man I haven’t seen smile since I met him was able to smile.

~~~

Months I’ve spent with Sam and Dean already. Sometimes I still went outside and walked for days, not returning to them. Even though they were worried I might not come back again, I always did and I was always well welcomed.

I realized I finally found a family. I found a love. Maybe people taught me there weren’t such things as miracles, but I know for sure that it was a miracle that I met Dean that night.

It took me a while to realize what I finally found in Sam and Dean. I found friends. I found people who finally wanted to accept me and wouldn’t push me away.

But as I found a home I started feeling like all the people I’ve seen. I’ve started doubting me and my decision. But Dean talked me out of all my doubts.

He told me to believe in myself, that I was good the way I was. And he told me to believe in him. To believe that he will be there. Always. And I knew I could believe him.

This was a perfect story. Written as if my story was in a storybook. I liked the idea of it because I knew my life would have a happy ending. I knew with Sam and Dean many fairytales were about to happen. I knew I wouldn’t want to change it for anything.

~~~

The day was beautiful. Beautiful enough for a final goodbye. The birds were singing, following me to the graveyard I was heading to. The smell of flowers I was carrying surrounded me. Everything was just so calming.

As I entered the graveyard a few people came back, wiping tears from their eyes. I knew they were wondering why I was smiling, but why shouldn’t I?

When I reached his grave, I got down on my knees and smiled at the gravestone. I still remember how he told me I would never be alone and in fact, I wasn’t. He kept his promise in never leaving me, because now when I looked up at the moon, I saw him and my friend looking down at me. Both of them were watching over me, every day and every night. Even if I didn’t see them.

Now I was a lost girl again. My home was lying under the earth and I know I’d return someday, but for now I was saying goodbye. I pressed a kiss to my fingertips and held it onto the gravestone before putting down the flowers.

Slowly I got onto my feet again and straightened my dress, smiling at the gravestone one last time before I turned around and walked away. Just as I always used to.

In Memory of Dean Winchester.

May the saviour of a lost girl never be forgotten.


	29. Night Moves (Smut)

The road was empty. Why would it be full though? It was late at night, most people already returned from their jobs and were now spending time with their families. But not Dean and you.

Actually, you had no idea where you were going. All you knew was that the break you were taking, was well deserved and you finally wanted to do things again, you couldn’t do for so long.

The hunting life was draining you, all of you, but neither one would ever admit it. It’s the thing you had to do, you would always tell yourselves. But you knew it wasn’t through. You knew you didn’t have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, yet you still did every time.

I was a little too tall  
Could’ve used a few pounds  
Tight pants point hardly renowned  
She was a black-haired beauty with big dark eyes  
And points all her own sitting way up high  
Way up firm and high

Your eyes met Dean’s in the rearview mirror, he gave you a smile and took in your figure, starting up at your head, with your long wavy black hair and those dark brown eyes. Red lipstick and a decent eye-makeup accented your beautifully shaped face.

You were wearing a loose tank top and some black shorts, something you haven’t worn in a while, since it was nothing to wear for hunts.

As your best friend Dean always made sure you knew you were beautiful, obviously since every guy ever gave you weird looks as soon as you started drinking rough alcohol at bars with Dean. Another reason were the hunting clothes you wore, no one would ever feel truly attracted to that and sometimes it made you feel terrible, but that was when Dean came and made it all better.

You were glad to have him as your best friend. Dean and you have known each other since you were teens.

Dean and his father were on a hunt, a hunt you found as well, and for some reason you bumped together. They had asked you what you were doing here and why you were hunting on your own at all at this age.  
You told them how you lost your home to a monster and since then lived in motels here and there, all alone, without family around.

For some strangers, especially hunters, it was weird that they offered you to stay with them, but you didn’t deny. After all it was good to have some company.

You always had a smile covering your face when you thought about how you met Dean. Never did you expect him to become one of the most important people in your life. The more you enjoyed having some alone time with your best friend again.

The more you enjoyed having some YOU time, even if Dean was in the same car. It wasn’t like you have never seen each other naked. And it certainly wasn’t a problem for either of you, since you didn’t feel attracted to each other in any way.

“I’m horny,” you simply said before laying down on the backseat and starting to take off your shorts.

“Is that so?” Dean asked, you couldn’t see him, but you knew he was grinning.

Once you’ve worked off your pants and panties you started pleasuring yourself, slowly rubbing your clit while your free hand went underneath your tank top and bra, massaging one of your breasts.

Once you’ve settled into the shaky situation of masturbating in the backseat of a driving car, you glanced up into the rearview-mirror only to see Dean staring at you and especially your lady parts.

“Care to help me out?” you grinned as you saw him focus on the road again after you spoke up. But instead of answering, he just kept quiet and drove. He drove into what seemed like a forest, you weren’t sure if it was one though, before the car stopped and he got out of the drivers seat.

Out past the cornfields where the woods got heavy  
Out in the back seat of my ‘60 Chevy  
Workin’ on mysteries without any clues  
Workin’ on our night moves  
Tryin’ to make some front page drive-in news  
Workin’ on our night moves  
In the summertime  
In the sweet summertime

One of the backseat doors opened and you grinned, exposing your dripping pussy to Dean as you fingered yourself.

“C’mon let me handle that,” Dean said and knelt down a little as he replaced your finger with two of his. He started pushing them into you at a steady pace, sometimes moving them in a little scissoring motion before going back to normal. 

His eyes were filled with hunger and lust, you knew what he needed, you knew what you both needed, so you sat up as much as you could and grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt, pulling him on top of you.

The greenest eyes you have ever seen stared right into your dark ones, reading you like book before those soft lips crashed against yours, while your hands freed the huge tent that built up in Dean’s pants.

He helped you shoving his pants and boxers down a bit, before his hard cock pushed right into you, drawing a surprised moan out of you. Dean gave you a quick moment to adjust before he started thrusting into you, agonizingly slow.

“Dean.. Need more..” you moaned out, pushing one of your heels into his ass, hoping to spur him on a little. Lucky enough Dean then sped up, thrusting into you at a faster pace before his hand reached down to rub your clit, quickly sending you off the edge, leaving you moaning and squirming beneath him.

A few thrusts later Dean came as well, his load spilling into you. It would’ve been a lie if you said this was the first time this was happening, the best thing about it was that the two of you would just continue being best friends in the next moment. One part you loved the most about your friendship with Dean.

Dean stayed in position for a while before pulling back and getting up with a smirk, tucking his cock back into his pants before he took something to clean you up.

We weren’t in love, oh no, far from it  
We weren’t searchin’ for some pie in the sky summit  
We were just young and restless and bored  
Livin’ by the sword

Once done you took your pants and panties, taking the advantage of currently not driving to put them back on. That was when you saw a giant cornfield and your eyes lit up.

“Have you ever been in a cornfield?” you asked Dean when he was just about to get back into the front seat.

“Not really, well not for joy after all,” Dean shrugged and looked at you.

“Come on, let’s run through it! Only for a few minutes?” you practically begged. It has always been a dream for you to run through a cornfield, though you somehow never had the opportunity to.

“Fine, but only because it’s you,” Dean chuckled and closed the Impala while you already took of running.

“Catch me!” you laughed as you disappeared in the cornfield. You could hear Dean yell after you before only his heavy footsteps left noises.

Once you were sure he was far away you knelt down, trying to hide somehow, that was just before you heard footsteps coming closer again, so you quickly got up and started running again, only in the wrong direction though.

You ran right into a firm chest and two strong arms wrapped around you, spinning you around as much as he could.

“Hey get out of my field!” you suddenly heard an old man yelling. Dean and you shared a glance of shock before you ran back to the impala, laughing like teenagers. And if you were honest, you felt like one.

You were on the road again, it was still dark, but not that late anymore. After only seeing the countryside for so long, you finally reached a city again and in that said city you spotted a swimming bath and a grin spread across your face.

“What do you say about going swimming?” you asked Dean as you pointed over to the bath. Without hesitation Dean pulled over, parking in front of the open-air bath.

“You have the best ideas, did I ever tell you?” Dean grinned at you.

The two of you climbed over the fence and sneaked into the bath, making sure there were no surveillance cameras where you were going. You were just walking next to a swimming pool as Dean suddenly pushed you inside while you were still wearing all of your clothes.

“You asshole, just wait!” you said and swam to the corner of the pool, climbing out and then chasing Dean, throwing yourself against him so the two of you were falling into the pool.

You laughed and splashed each other and laughed even more, you didn’t remember the last time you had so much fun. Eventually the two of you ended up kissing each other again until you were pressed against the pool edge and the two of you had sex again.

And we’d steal away every chance we could  
To the backroom, to the alley or the trusty woods  
I used her, she used me  
But neither one cared  
We were gettin’ our share  
Workin’ on our night moves  
Tryin’ to lose the awkward teenage blues  
Workin’ on our night moves  
And it was summertime  
Sweet, summertime, summertime

The sweet summer air must’ve brought out your teen side again, definitely making you act like some again. This break was something you desperately needed and you only now realized it.

You only now realized that every hunter needs a break every once in awhile, to cool down from all of the heavy hunts and mixed feelings of a failed hunt. It felt nice not having to worry about a goddamn thing.

You were swimming around a bit more when it suddenly started raining and lightnings appeared around you, that was your and Dean’s sign to go. And even though you already were soaked from swimming, you tried not to get wet from the rain.

You were dripping when you reached the Impala and burst into laughter once again, watching the lightning and waiting for the thunder.

And oh the wonder  
Felt the lightning, yeah  
And waited on the thunder  
Waited on the thunder

It took some convincing to get a motel room, since no one really wanted to take you in with how soaked you were, but eventually you found a cheap one, which turned out to be better than you even expected, even though you and Dean had to share a bed. Sometimes you hated it since sometimes he snored and would steal your sleep.

Not this time though. Once your clothes were spread out to dry and the two of you headed to bed, you fell asleep. Into a peaceful sleep, with absolutely zero worries on your mind.

I woke last night to the sound of thunder  
How far off I sat and wondered  
Started hummin’ a song from 1962  
Ain’t it funny how the night moves  
When you just don’t seem to have as much to lose  
Strange how the night moves  
With autumn closin’ in


	30. Obey Me (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon!Dean

You were tired. Tired of Dean forbidding you to not even think about looking at another guy or talking to one, but he could freely check out any girl he wanted. He could look at her ass or tits and whistle after her or even touch her inappropriately, but as soon as you even dared to look at a guy, you were being punished.

You knew you should have gotten away from Dean when he turned into a demon. You knew you should have gone with Sam when you had the chance. But the hopes of getting your Dean back, your lovely Dean, the way he used to be, were too big.

And now you were sitting in a bar, head facing the ground, making sure to only order when the female bartender was asking you, while Dean was sitting on another table, chatting with two other men as a blonde chick sat on his lap, trying her best to get him aroused and into his pants.

He probably has cheated on you multiple times. But what were you supposed to do? There was not a single thing you could’ve done. Escaping? For that it was too late. If you wanted to escape from this, you should’ve done so in the very beginning. Before you became his bitch, as he’d like to call you in front of all the other men.

Ever so often you were hurt by his words, but whenever you would speak up against him, you knew what was awaiting you once you got home. You would lie if you said that you didn’t like or didn’t want what was happening behind closed doors, but sometimes you just wished for Dean to be his old self. To be kind to you again.

While you have been shoving everything inside for so long, bottling up your emotions as good as you could, today, you had enough of Dean’s shit. And you sure as hell wanted to prove him. And maybe, even a tiny bit, wanted to provoke him.

After taking a couple of shots, you worked up enough courage to walk up to Dean and tell him your mind.

“You know what? Why do I even bother to satisfy your wishes anymore? You’ve got all those other hoes with you, I mean look at that one right there sitting on your lap, bet you can’t wait to bury your dick inside her pussy.  
You’re an asshole and you don’t deserve me and I will no longer be the dummy to make sure you’re satisfied. Go find yourself another idiot, but you ain’t having me. Goodbye Dean, I hope you choke on that vagina,” you hissed at him before storming out of the bar, not even giving him a chance to reply, though you knew, he would be very close after you.

Quickly you got into your car, you knew you shouldn’t drink and drive, but at this point you didn’t care. You just wanted to get to the apartment you and Dean stayed at and well… you didn’t even know what you wanted to do then. Maybe this time you really would leave. But would you actually manage to?

The answer was no. There was no possibility you could just leave. Either way your legs wouldn’t function anymore, or Dean would find you and bring you back and make sure you wouldn’t leave again.

Maybe you would act like you were leaving, just to provoke Dean even more.

When you arrived at your apartment building, he was nowhere to be seen yet, so quickly rushed the stairs and inside. Without thinking, you headed into the bedroom and grabbed one large bag, packing everything you needed until you heard the door open and you quickly hid inside the wardrobe. Not the smartest idea, but well.

You heard his heavy footsteps crossing the bedroom and for a moment you held your breath, so you wouldn’t make any noise.

“Y/N, where are you? I know you are here, you can’t hide from me,” Dean said and you could hear the grin on his face. His stupid, handsome face.

His footsteps got louder until you saw him entering the bedroom from the small gap between the wardrobe doors.

“You little bitch,” he grinned as he saw the bag on sitting on the bed.

“Come out, then your punishment might not be as bad as it could be if you don’t,” he said and looked around until his eyes focused on the wardrobe and his grin widened. Dean took two long strides until he was right in front of you, the doors the only thing between you.

With one quick movement, he ripped the doors open and pulled you out of the wardrobe, pushing you against the wall immediately.

“What was your little tantrum in the bar about, huh?” he asked, his form suddenly getting enormous as he towered above you.

“I’m tired of your shit. I don’t want you or your shitty dick or whatever anywhere close to me anymore. You’re disgusting, you asshole,” you hissed at him and his eyes turned what felt like fifty shades darker.

“You think you can talk to me like that?” Dean asked, his eyebrow quirked, “also I know that you love that dick and that you can’t wait for it to fill your tight pussy up again.”

And he was right. After all this time of being with Dean as a demon, you kind of started to love it. You loved the angry sex you had, when you were testing out his limits. And you clearly had fun with it.

“What makes you think that?” you tried to stay as calm as possible, not letting him notice your slow coming arousal. Which was too late now anyways.

His hand slid right into your pants and panties before he dipped his finger into your slowly wet-becoming pussy.

“Your nice little pussy tells me so,” he smirked and his free hand grabbed you by the hair, he spun the both of you around and walked over to the bed with you. Or rather forced you to walk over to the bed with him.

You tripped as your legs hit the bed and fell down onto your back. Dean was quick and hovered right above you, though his one hand was never leaving your pants, instead he added another finger to the one that was already buried inside your pussy and started fingering you roughly.

While other people probably would have considered this as non-consent, you liked it, no, you loved it. His dark eyes stared into yours and you wouldn’t dare to break the eye contact, knowing what would be awaiting you if you did.

As bad as you wanted to moan and buck up into him, you couldn’t. For everything Dean didn’t approve of, you would be punished. But at this moment you didn’t want to be punished, you only wanted him, wanted him pounding into you.

“You know, I don’t like it when you talk to me like that. It only shows me that you didn’t get, that I could kill you so easily,” Dean hissed and his hands started to move rougher, making it harder and harder not to make a noise.

“It’s making me angry, knowing you’re disobeying me like that,” he muttered now before pulling his hand out of your pants, making you whine a little.

“What was that? I thought you didn’t want me,” Dean smirked and then literally ripped your clothes off of your body, discarding them to the ground before he took off his clothes himself.

The bag that was placed on the bed, was now forcefully pushed down by then before he shoved you up into the middle of the bed, hovering above you. His cock was already hard and a bead of precum rested on his tip.

Your thighs pressed together at the sight of him, you wanted him inside you. Badly.

“Now, don’t want you to squeeze your thighs together like this, you know that,” Dean said and roughly pushed your thighs apart, positioning himself between them. Before you knew it, he pushed his thick and hard cock into you, barely giving you time to adjust before he started to pound into you roughly.

Long moans escaped your mouth at every thrust, your eyes squeezed shut as the sensation overtook you.

“I want you to look at me,” Dean hissed and tightly wrapped his hand around your throat as he kept pounding into you. Though he had his hand wrapped around your throat, you couldn’t get yourself to open up your eyes. That was when Dean started squeezing and your air was cut off. That was when your eyes opened and you stared into Dean’s pitch black eyes.

“I told you to obey me, you know that I could kill you right now, right?!” he hissed, though his hisses were often interrupted by groans.

“Who knows, maybe I will kill you, so I don’t have to put up with the little piece of shit you are,” he groaned and only squeezed harder.

You should probably be afraid that he would actually kill you. But you knew that he would never actually kill you. For whatever reason, he would always keep you alive, he would save you from any danger and he would always come back to you. Maybe there was still a part of his human being left, who knew?

Just as your vision started to blacken, he released his grip and you took in a deep breath.

“Why can’t you obey me, why do you always have to make me so fucking mad,” Dean hissed through gritted teeth, though now it sounded more frustrated.

You felt your release approaching, but knew you weren’t allowed to come yet. So you just tried to keep yourself together as best as possible. Before you knew it Dean squeezed your throat once more, letting out all his anger.

“Come, bitch,” he groaned as the two of you hit your release at the same time.

Dean stilled as his hot load spilled into you, making sure he was fully spent before he dropped down next to you.

“I hate that I love you,” Dean muttered out before he got up and put his clothes on.

“You what?” you weren’t sure if you heard right. Did Dean, demon version of him, which was known for not having any emotions, just tell you that he loved you?

Though instead of answering you, Dean stormed out of the apartment, leaving you with lots of confusion and no answer to the questions flooding through your mind.


	31. Burden

You sighed happily as you pulled up into the garage of the bunker. If they wouldn’t take you out on a hunt, you would at least go onto some different kind of hunt. A grocery hunt.

Sam and Dean wanted you to stay back, saying that they didn’t want to worry about you and their mother, but they couldn’t just tell her to stay back while they do all the work, so you were the one staying behind.

The view of the Impala standing back in it’s place made you smile widely, even if you wouldn’t directly admit it, the bunker was lonely without anyone in it.

“I bought groceries, I’m glad you’re all back, how was the hunt?” you asked as you walked down the stairs. That was when you saw Sam and Dean both just standing next to the giant table in the war room. And their faces? It looked like they had just seen someone die.

“Did something happen? Where is Mary? She didn’t?” you asked in shock as you looked at both Winchesters.

 

“God, can you stop talking so much? Mary is gone. She left. Just like everyone else,” Dean party hissed, before just storming off without another word.

Confused, you watched him walk away before meeting Sam’s glance.

“What happened?” you asked him and he sighed. His face was filled with sadness, he looked like a lost puppy that didn’t know where to go.

“Everything went well. At least mostly, none of us was hurt badly and we took care of the ghost, but I knew something was off. Mom seemed different,” Sam started.

“When we came back she told us how she misses John and that she’s still mourning after the world she had in heaven.. We were still her small children. And then she said she had to go… and I don’t think she’s coming back.”

“Oh god Sammy… I’m so sorry,” you mumbled and pulled him into a hug. If you would have been with them, you swear you could’ve seen the walls, you were just about to break, build up around Dean again.

“I’m okay.. I guess.. But I don’t know about Dean,” Sam sighed a little.

“I will go check on him in just a bit. But are you sure you’re okay?” you asked him.

“Yeah, come on, Dean needs you,” he gave you a small smile and you simply nodded, quickly giving him another hug before heading off to Dean’s room.

The door wasn’t fully closed, though you still knocked.

“What,” Dean grumbled and you took that as your cue to walk in. You saw him sitting on his bed, a bottle of whiskey, that was half empty by now, in his hand.

“Dean I’m so sorry,” you said but were quickly interrupted by him.

“I knew she was going to leave. And she did. Just like everyone else close to me. Maybe I don’t deserve to be loved. Maybe I don’t deserve happiness,” Dean grumbled, taking another long swig of whiskey.

“Dean stop saying that and stop drowning your feelings in alcohol,” you told him and for the first time his eyes met yours.

“No I won’t stop, because it’s the truth. When are you going to leave huh? It’s just a matter of time till you will be gone as well, don’t lie to me. If you want to go, then do so now,” his voice was stern, yet still shaky at some parts. It seemed as if he was going to break out in tears, yet he was trying his best not to let his tough mask drop.

“Dean, what the hell are you talking about? I’m not leaving and I’m not planning on leaving you at all. Stop telling yourself that nobody wants you, because that is not true!” you felt angry. Angry because he was thinking so bad about himself, when all you did in the past few months was showing him how much he was appreciated. Though your anger seemed to fuel Dean’s anger as well and before you knew it, he threw the whiskey bottle against the wall right next to you.

“Goddammit, you know I’m right! Why else is nothing good happening to me?! Why else is there no happy ending in sight for me?! God, just leave me alone, I don’t want to see you,” Dean hissed, but you weren’t giving the satisfaction of walking away and proving he was right, which he wasn’t.

So instead of walking away, you walked over to him and pushed him back on the bed, sitting down next to him and pulling him into a tight hug.

“I’m not going to leave you Dean. I love you too much to leave you,” you whispered as you felt him relax in your arms.

“You love me? But I’m just a burden, I don’t deserve your love. I don’t deserve anything,” Dean mumbled and you felt the first tear dropping down on your arm.

“Stop. You’re not a burden. Mary.. it was hard for her. You have to keep in mind that it’s been thirty years. She’s in a whole other world and her children, who were just some little kids, were suddenly grown up men within a blink. You have to understand her point of view as well,” you whispered and pressed a kiss to Dean’s head, trying to calm him even more.

“I was stupid to wish she was alive. All this time I hoped for her to be back.. Though nothing is like I hoped it would be. It’s a mess,” Dean sobbed quietly, though he was still trying to fight it.

“Wishes aren’t stupid. And you certainly aren’t stupid for wishing your mother was alive. I would wish so, too. It’s tough right now, but it’s going to be okay. I promise it’s going to be okay.”


	32. A Very Unhappy Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC named Aleyna in this fic!

A sigh left Dean’s mouth as he watched her put up all kinds of Christmas decorations. The way she was so concentrated, thinking about where to put what so it would look aesthetically pleasing, it fascinated him.

Dean never thought much of Christmas. At least not since his mother passed away, but for some reason she managed to get him to say yes when she asked if they could decorate the bunker.

Well, maybe that reason was this stupid thing called love.

The first time Dean noticed that he felt more for Aleyna than just a friendship or sibling like love, was when they were on a hunt and she got badly injured. Aleyna was totally knocked out and didn’t react to any attempts of waking her up. That was the first time those three sweet little words left his mouth. He loved her. And he hated it because he didn’t know if she was feeling the same for him or not.

And it felt like it was killing him.

“What’s with the long face, loser?” Aleyna asked when she walked over to the table he was sitting at, to take a sip out of her beer.

“Oh, uh.. It’s nothing. I just thought it would be nice if Mary was here to see this,” Dean mumbled, of course lying straight to her face.

“Maybe she’ll show up, you never know,” she shrugged before going back to hang up some Christmas lights.

Dean couldn’t help but adore her. Her long and wavy brown hair looked soft as always, he just wanted to run his hands through it, but it would’ve been weird. He couldn’t help but notice how her sweater would always show a tiny bit of skin whenever she was reaching up to put something up. Dean wanted to feel her skin. Feel her skin on his, but he knew he couldn’t because she wasn’t his.

It was driving him insane. Why couldn’t he gather the courage and tell her when she would hear it? Why couldn’t he ask her to be a part of his life? Most likely because he was afraid she was going to get hurt.

But was it worth the pain he was going through at the moment? He wasn’t sure.

Of course Aleyna noticed the was Dean was keeping his eyes on her. He might have thought that she didn’t, but of course she did.

It most likely was because of his skepticism of Christmas and of decoration the whole bunker. But she felt like it was the right thing to do since Christmas was always one of her favorite holidays.

Even though she wished that he was looking at her out of another reason. Out of love. He wanted those pretty green eyes of his to adore every inch of her body, but she knew he would never feel for her the way she feels for him. And it was making her crazy considering how Sam acted towards her.

He had tried his best to support the idea of decoration the bunker, he always wanted to do what Aleyna liked. He wanted to make himself more likeable to her. If only Dean was doing that. This whole situation just messed up her feelings. It messed it up to the point where she didn’t know what she was feeling at all and for whom she was feeling what.

The sound of loud footsteps pulled her out of her thoughts. As Aleyna looked back, she saw that Dean just left the room without a word. A sigh left her mouth, how should this go on? She knew Dean had a problem with her, but when was this going to end?

~~~

Christmas eve was coming by faster than Aleyna had expected. It felt as if all she did was thinking. And technically it was everything she did. But the more she came to the realization of her feelings towards the younger Winchester.

He’s been sweet to her all month and now even Aleyna couldn’t deny her feelings towards him anymore. Even if there was still a tiny bit of emotions towards Dean deep inside of her.

The happier she was when Sam finally gathered the courage to ask Aleyna if she wanted to be his girlfriend this morning. And of course she said yes.

Sam and Aleyna decided to tell Dean when they were opening their Christmas presents as some sort of extra present. She was kind of nervous to see how Dean would react to the big news, but she was very positive that he would be happy for her and his little brother. He had to be.

Aleyna was just finishing the last touches of their dining table before her and the Winchester brothers would gather together to eat, when Dean approached her.

“Hey Aleyna, can I talk to you for a moment?” Dean finally gathered the courage. It was now or never.

“Uhm sure,” she smiled and nodded before following him into the kitchen.

“So what is it?” Aleyna asked, looking at him as if she was trying to read him.

“Uhm I don’t know how to say this.. It’s just.. It’s been bothering me for awhile now and..” Dean sighed shaking his head.

“Come on, Dean. Whatever it is, you can tell me,” she smiled kindly at him. Dean nodded and took another deep breath. He had to tell her, he just couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“I.. I love you. I have for a very long time now and I just needed to tell you,” Dean blurted out, closing his eyes because he couldn’t look her in the eyes.

“Okay… And now?” Aleyna asked, no emotion in her voice.

“I was just… I was hoping..” he had no chance to even finish his sentence as Aleyna interrupted him.

“You were hoping for what? For me to tell you that I love you? I’m sorry to tell you Dean, but you’re too late. Sam and I are in a relationship now. This would’ve been different if you came earlier, but now it’s just too late,” she shook her head and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Earlier? Are you saying you..?” Dean was at a loss of words of what he just heard, not minding the fact that his heart was being ripped apart already.

“Yes, I loved you, but that’s in the past. I feel nothing for you anymore and even if I had to choose, I’d choose Sam. You’ve missed your train and there is nothing you can ever do about it,” Aleyna said, ripping apart the last string that was holding his heart together.

“Okay… okay. Then this conversation is over.. Just do me a favor and.. And look out for yourself and Sammy,” Dean said before he rushed to the garage and got into the impala. His eyes started to burn from the tears he was holding back.

Though as soon as he left the bunker, he couldn’t hold them back anymore and his sight blurred out, making it impossible for him to see what was behind or in front of him.


	33. All I Want For Christmas Is You (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songtext is sung by the reader!

A content sigh escaped your mouth as you put on your favourite ugly Christmas sweater, matching the pattern of your Christmas panties you were wearing.

If Dean was home, you would probably never walk around like that, but since he wasn’t home, you could do whatever the fuck you wanted to do.

That included, blasting Christmas songs loudly, making yourself hot chocolate while dancing around in your Christmas panties and sweater.

Once you put on your sweater, you walked downstairs to the stereo equipment, putting in a CD of your favourite Christmas hits before heading to the kitchen to make your hot chocolate.

You broke up the chocolate bars, heated them up and mixed them with all important ingredients as you started singing along to All I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don’t care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you”

And well, partly it was just the truth you were singing, since you had no idea when Dean would be back. He drove all the way from Lawrence to New York City to visit Sam and Jess after they announced that Jess was pregnant.

He said that he would stay with them for awhile, but didn’t exactly say when he was going to come back, so you had to sit and wait since you couldn’t go with him because of your work.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need, and I  
Don’t care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don’t need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won’t make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day” you sang as you danced around the kitchen.

Cooking was simply more fun when you sang and danced, as you found out over the past few days. And time seemed to pass by way faster while doing so.

“Really? Mariah Carey?” you jumped in surprise as you turned around to see Dean standing in the door of the kitchen, smirking at you. You didn’t say anything, instead you had just kept on singing and dancing.

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I’m asking for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you” you sang while dancing towards him, poking him into his chest with your pointer fingers before taking a hold of his shirt and standing up on tiptoes to kiss him.

“Is that so?” Dean chuckled while looking down at you with the most loving eyes.

“Most definitely,” you smiled widely, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Well, you have me,” he whispered before kissing you deeply, his hands running down to your thighs to pick you up.

While you wrapped your legs around his waist, Dean carried you upstairs to your bedroom.

“I missed you,” you managed to whisper between kisses before he gently laid you down on the bed.

“I missed you too, but really? Christmas lights on the bed? I’m surprised the whole house isn’t shining,” Dean chuckled as he climbed on top of you.

“Shut up and kiss me,” you smiled at him as you pulled him close to you, connecting your lips once again.

While on other days you would’ve been mad at him for sneaking up on you like this, you were just happy he was back this time, that you didn’t bother to complain at the moment.

“You know, this sweater is ugly,” Dean murmured between kisses, “I’d rather see you without it.”

He didn’t even give you a chance to reply as he reached for your sweatshirt and pulled it over your head, exposing your naked upper body, since you were too comfortable to wear a bra.

“Damn, couldn’t you have just left off the sweater? I like this view much better,” Dean hummed before his mouth attached to one of your nipples, sucking it into his mouth while massaging your other breast.

You closed your eyes, simply concentrating on the sensation Dean was giving you while moans left your mouth every once in awhile. Once he had paid enough attention to your breasts, he started kissing your stomach down to your panties, pulling them down while kissing your legs.

“And you call me cheesy,” you chuckled, though you soon lost your laugh as Dean licked one long stripe up your folds, making a shiver run down your spine.

He didn’t waste a second and started sucking on your clit before he started eating you out, making sure his nose was pressing right against your clit as he did so.

Dean would change the pressure of his nose on your clit every so often, but never leaving enough pressure on it for you to come.

“Dean… please,” you whined, desperate for your release. Dean chuckled deeply, sending vibrations right through your core, sending you off the edge immediately. He knew exactly what he was doing and he was doing it good. Damn good.

Slowly Dean pulled back and got rid off his own clothes, taking his time in doing so, his face filled with amusement while you became more impatient from time to time.

Finally, when he was all undressed, he climbed back on top of you, grabbing your thighs and wrapped them around his waist as he lined up at your entrance.

Your mouths collided once again as he thrust into you, filling you up completely before starting to move. He rolled his hips at a slow pace at first, before starting to get rougher and thrust faster.

Moans and groans filled the room as your bodies moved together, making your bed shake with every thrust. You felt your next orgasm approaching and knew Dean wasn’t so far behind either so you reached down to your clit and started rubbing it, sending yourself off the edge.

Your walls tightened around Dean’s cock, making him groan out louder and then finally come as well. His load filled you up, some of it dripping out of you as he kept thrusting into you gently before finally pulling out and dropping next to you.

“I should be gone more often, if coming back ends like this,” Dean breathed out as he pulled you close.

“But being home alone is boring…but then again… my hot chocolate won’t get cold if I’m home alone,” you chuckled and Dean groaned in fake annoyance.

“Really? Even now you still think about that hot chocolate?”


	34. Under Control (Smut)

“Are you sure you can handle this guy? He seems like one of the really hard ones. He has been known for criminal activity before, but only got arrested a while ago and now he’s going to be on free foot again. We understand if you want to give this case to someone else,” Mr. Hannigan asked as he led you to the room where you would meet your new mentee, Dean Winchester.

“Mister Hennigan, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you, but yes I am sure. This wouldn’t be the first hard guy for me to handle so just let me do my thing,” you said and then entered the room, where Dean was sat at a table, his very green eyes meeting you as soon as you were inside.

“Hello Mister Winchester, my name is Y/N Y/L/N and I’m your new mentor and will help you get back on the road to a better life,” you smiled kindly at him as you held out your hand.

Even though he only reached down to shake your hand, the cops standing behind him already tensed up, ready to do something in case he was misbehaving.

“You can call me Dean. You’re looking beautiful today, Miss Y/L/N,” he smiled from ear to ear, most likely because of the fact that he was finally going to leave jail and you were sure that if you were in his position, you would be happy too.

“Very charming, Dean,” you chuckled and shook your head, “would you join me for a ride? I will take you home and meanwhile tell you about what’s going to happen next and in which ways I will be helping you.”

“I wouldn’t even dream of letting your offer down,” Dean smiled and got up, making the cops tense up again.

“I got him. Don’t you worry about that. Now come on, follow me,” you smiled and then lead Dean outside to your car.

His happiness displayed very much in his behavior. It seemed off for a guy like him, but you would let it slide.

While driving him to his brothers place, you informed him of different charity events you were going to attend with him, so he was going to get his social feelings outside of the prison back, but you also told him that you were going to come visit him from time to time to see how he was doing, if he was doing something for his life now, for example looking for a job and that you be willing to help him, if he needed it.

“You must be an angel on earth,” Dean smiled at you after everything you had told him.

“Think what you want to think, I’m just a person doing her job and I believe that’s it,” you chuckled and said as you pulled up in a driveway.

“Yeah, that’s the house as far as I can remember. Thank you for bringing me here, I promise I will not be any trouble,” he put on an angel like smile and you couldn’t help but laugh. You loved your mentees like this. They made your job a little more fun and inspired you to help those people out of their miserable positions.

“This is my number, if there is anything wrong, call me and I will make sure to be there as soon as possible and help,” you handed him a tiny card and gave him a smile before saying your goodbyes.

You were very positive that Dean Winchester would be an easy case. He seemed like he was serious about finally being out and not doing anything criminal again and you were going to make sure it would stay like this.

~~~

For the past two months you had supported Dean, went to events with him and made sure he was going the right path and he did. It got to the point where you actually got sad you would have to let him go soon, considering he was doing so good, he didn’t need a mentor anymore.

But knowing that, you made sure to put extra effort into the last events the two of you would attend and make his experiences even better.

“Dean! It’s good to see you!” you smiled as you walked over to him and held out your hand to him.

“Hello Miss Y/L/N. You’re looking very pretty today, just as always,” he smiled and shook your hand before looking at all the people in line waiting to sign up for the charity run.

“Well, then let’s help them with the people,” you said before the two of you headed to the register.

You loved to see how much enthusiasm Dean worked with and seeing him like this, you really hoped he would continue all this work, even if he wasn’t your mentee anymore. With his behavior, you wondered how he was able to get into prison in the first place.

In the time you got to know him, not once did his criminal side come out. He was always happy, always nice and once you had talked to his brother, Sam Winchester, he told you that Dean changed a lot since he got out of prison and met you.

Apparently, before he used to be all grumpy and didn’t like events like this at all. He liked helping people, but not in big masses like this, but with you, he stepped over his personal boundaries and to hear that made you quite happy.

~~~

“Miss Y/L/N, can I ask you something?” Dean asked while walking you back to your car after a successful event.

“Please, after all this time, I think you can call me Y/N now. And I believe you already asked me a question, but sure go ahead,” you chuckled a little at your own joke, noticing how he turned slightly red and smiled at the ground.

“Okay… Y/N… I… Uhm… I wanted to ask you… “ he stammered, unsure of how to form his words.

“Just ask, you know you don’t have to worry about anything,” you gave him a reassuring smile to which he just nodded.

“Alright. I wanted to ask you… if you would like to go on a date with me? You.. you are literally an angel brought to me and you flipped my life all over,” he asked rather shyly, which did not fit into his image at all, but still made you smile.

“Dean, I’m your mentor and I can’t go on a date with you cause I will lose my job for it, if we get caught,” you smiled, a little sad to turn him down, yet you knew you had to.

“I um… okay… I… That’s okay. Now go home, I don’t want to bother you any further,” Dean said barely saying goodbye before he rushed off to his own car.

~~~

You were rushing to Dean’s house after he had called you for an emergency. All this time you didn’t have to go see him out of emergency once, so you were even more worried that he called you for one now.

Was he alright? Did he break his no crime time? What had happened? So many questions you had desperately needed answers to since he didn’t want to answer them on the phone.

When you pulled up on the driveway, you noticed how his brother’s car was gone, but you wouldn’t bother about that right now. Immediately you jumped out of your car and walked over to the front door, knocking loud and fast, hoping he would open up quickly.

“You’re there, come in,” Dean said as he opened the door and stepped aside so you could get into his house.

“What’s the emergency? What happened? Are you okay?” you asked after entering and letting Dean close the door.

“Well… actually… There is no emergency. I wanted to invite you to… to dinner, but I knew you wouldn’t say yes if I just asked s-so I did that…” he admitted, a bit of shame showing on his face.

“Dean, you know what I told you about us. I can’t do anything like this with my mentee,” you sighed a little, at this moment actually hating your job for giving such restrictions.

“But dinner is already cooked and Sam won’t be home all week… it would be such a waste…” he tried to sound innocent, but you knew what he was going for and well… who would know about this? No one, right?

“Okay. Fine, but only because it would be impolite to turn down your already finished dinner,” you gave in, causing a huge smile to form on Dean’s face before he led you into the kitchen.

You knew Dean was great company from all the different jobs and events you attended, but he was even better company when it was just the two of you. The both of you talked about things, you had never talked about before and it showed you a completely different side of Dean.

You got to know more about his past, more than what you were supposed to know, but it made you happy. You were glad that someone with such a horrible past could change so much and it really seemed like it was all thanks to you.

“The dinner was great, thank you so much,” you smiled at him as you wiped off your mouth on a tissue.

“I could really use some dessert now, though,” Dean chuckled a little and blushed as he looked at you.

“But there is no dessert,” you stated, looking around to see if you had missed anything.

“The dessert I want is sitting right in front of me,” he said, gaining your attention immediately as you felt yourself blushing.

“Dean,” you sighed a little before he got up and walked over to you, taking your hand in his before helping you up as well.

“I’m serious. You gave my life a big turn and I’m so thankful for that. You gave me the light, I didn’t see I’d ever see again and even if it’s so wrong, I … I fell in love with you and while I can keep control in aspect of crimes, I’m not sure how long I can stay under control when it comes to you,” Dean said as his green eyes met yours.

“I’m going to get in trouble for this,” you just mumbled but didn’t dare to back away.

“Don’t think about that now. After all, I won’t be your mentee anymore soon,” and before you could say anything else, Dean pulled you in for a kiss.

It was gentle at first, exploring what the other liked, what the other’s pace was before you started to deepen the kiss and Dean’s hands held onto your waist, pulling you closer.

Eventually, Dean had slowly walked you back against a wall, pushing you against it as he poured every emotion, every bit of passion into the kiss, getting the both of you heated and longing for more.

“Bedroom,” you mumbled against his lips and Dean didn’t need to be told twice. With his strong hands, he picked you up, having you wrap your arms around his waist before he carried you to his bedroom.

He placed you on his bed, his tall figure hovering right above you as he pulled away from your mouth to nip and kiss your neck, making sure to devour any part of you, that you presented to him for now.

His hands meanwhile slid underneath your shirt, shoving it up as his thumbs rubbed light circles onto your skin, making you feel relaxed at the same time as making you feel slightly aroused.

Dean pulled back just for a moment to pull off your shirt, revealing more of your body to him, which he seemed to like a lot since a wide smirk spread across his face before he reached out to unclasp and take off your bra.

Feeling that the situation was a little unfair, you took off his shirt before he even managed to attach his mouth to your body once again and you were surprised by his looks. You would’ve guessed him to be all muscular and stuff, considering that’s what most of your mentees were when you helped them, not that you had been in this situation with them, but you could see their muscular bodies through the thin shirts or tank tops they were wearing.

But instead of muscular, he rather had a little belly and if you were being honest, it made him even more attractive than before.

Catching you slightly off-guard, he attached his mouth to your breast, sucking and licking it deliciously before moving on to your pants, unbuttoning them and taking them off along with your panties in one swift motion.

Though then Dean took his time and slowly kissed up the inside of your leg until he was just in front of your core.

“Now this is the dessert I want,” he licked his lips first before he licked one long stipe over your folds and then sucked your clit into his mouth.

A moan escaped from your mouth as you let the sensation hit over you and leaned back as you relaxed completely, with Dean between your legs.

He was taking his time with eating you out, tasting every inch of you and making sure you were ready for whatever was about to come.

And the question was not about who, then you were sure it was at least you if Dean continued to devour you the way he did.

Lucky for you, or maybe not, he pulled away, just as you were about to come with a knowing smirk as he undid his pants and took them off painfully slow, before doing the same thing with his boxers and the hard cock greeting you, did not surprise you at all.

He was just as you imagined. Not that you imagined Dean naked before…

Luckily, Dean did not waste any more time as he settled down between your legs, rubbing his erect length between your wet folds to lube himself up before he got positioned at your entrance and slowly pushed in, stretching you as he did so.

It must have been the best feeling you had ever experienced, considering you could have come right then and there, even if he hasn’t moved much yet, except for the inches he was filling you up with.

He started thrusting at a slow pace before picking it up from time to time until the two of you were panting messes, chasing your releases.

“Dean please…” you moaned out, not sure if you were able to hold back any longer until he hit your g-spot and sent you directly over the edge. A blissful orgasm spread through your whole body, making your legs quiver and your walls clamp down on his cock, making him come not too long after.

Dean emptied his load right into you as he gave you one last thrust and then stilled, breathing heavily, his face full of bliss before he eventually calmed down and dropped down next to you, pulling you close.

“If this is wrong… I don’t want to be right,” Dean murmured between breaths as he kissed your head.

“Me neither,” you gave him a tired smile and eventually slept finally overcame you.


	35. Perfect

When Dean saw you walking down the aisle, he felt like he had been dreaming. With the life he had been living, he never thought he would be in this position. He never thought he’d get to see the love of his life, his soon to be wife, dressed up so nicely, smiling at him as you were fighting your tears while Castiel slowly walked you over.

You had never wanted your wedding to be a big thing, never planned on having a wedding like this either way but once the word was out, everyone insisted on making this something big for Dean and you. After all, you didn’t experience hunters marrying that often.

But Dean and you? Your connection had been there since you were kids.

~~~

You had gasped slightly when you ran into a broad chest, blushing as you looked up to face a rather handsome guy. John Winchester surely didn’t tell you that anyone else was waiting here after picking you up from home since your parents had asked him to.

“Well, hello there. Have we met?” the guy asked with a slight smirk on his face.

“Keep your hands off her. This is Y/N, her parents called and asked me to take care of her from now on because they couldn’t guarantee her safety anymore,” John said, shoving the other person slightly away from you.

“Calm down, dad. I’m Dean by the way,” he rolled his eyes a little but held his hand out to you. Even if you didn’t know him that much yet you already felt a strong connection between the two of you as you shook his hand.

And you were so up to find out more about him.

~~~

John Winchester had always doomed your relationship. He tried to tell you that the two of you wouldn’t make it far if you fell in love, that it would only bring more pain than happiness. And at some parts of your life, it did but oh, how you wished he could have been with you today.

Dean and you could show him that this love worked out. That it would always work out. Dean and you had fought against anything that stood in your way. With him, you found a partner to go through hell with.

He had your support and you had his. Even if you fought sometimes, even if you screamed at each other at the top of your lungs, in the end, it would only get you closer.

“You look perfect,” Dean whispered, his eyes glassy from the tears he must have been holding back as well when he welcomed you at the altar.

“You do, too,” you smiled and reached up to gently caress his cheek.   
As much as you tried to hold back your tears while you spoke your vows, you just couldn’t. And when both of you had said yes and exchanged your rings? You had lost it. Dean pulled you in close, kissing you deeply as you just briefly noticed your friends cheering in the background.

~~~

“What are we doing here? I thought we had a hunt?” you asked while Dean led you over to a bench in some park. This didn’t look like a hunt to you at all.

“Well, it’s not a hunt. It was kind of an excuse to get you out here,” he shrugged a little, seeming rather nervous.

“You know you could have just asked me if I wanted to go to the park, right?” you glanced at him while quirking a brow.

“Couldn’t tell Sam, he’d make fun of me,” Dean excused himself but you didn’t buy any of that. He suggested to get the two of you some ice-cream, leaving you to wait and just wonder what the hell was going on with him. Though nothing you thought of was anything close to what he actually did.

“They didn’t have any ice-cream anymore but I-” he said when he got back, taking a deep breath as he looked at you, “I suck at this but screw it. Y/N, you’re a woman like nobody else. You’re stronger than anyone I know, hell, stronger than I am. You’ve made so many of my dreams come true. Dreams I never thought I’d get to be through. For so long you’ve been my friend, my lover, my girlfriend. You showed me how to trust people, shared so many secrets with me and let me share so many secrets with you,” he sighed a little before getting down on his knee.

“I believe you are the human version of a good angel. I don’t deserve you but… I’m going to ask you… will you become my better half? Will you marry me?” Dean finally asked, pulling a ring out of his pocket.

You couldn’t believe it. Did Dean Winchester really just ask you to marry him? Never did you expect this to happen but you knew, you would never say no.

~~~

The night had set in already, you and Dean had been talking to all the guests, barely any time for yourself but now you did have the time.

You had taken off your heels somewhen during the day, you always hated them. But it made this moment even better.

Dean held you close as the two of you danced, you had been barefoot on the grass and while Dean still wore his shoes, he paid enough attention as not to hurt you.

“Sorry if I look like a mess, all of this got me too emotional,” you whispered to him, looking up into his green eyes.

“Sweetheart, you look perfect. You don’t have to worry about anything,” Dean assured you, slowly kissing you while the two of you kept dancing.


	36. Quick Reward (Smut)

“That was close,” you breathed out once Dean and you had reached the Impala. To your luck, he came just in time to save you from being eaten alive by a Wendigo.

The supernatural wasn’t anything new to you. Though you weren’t a hunter. A while back you already had the pleasure of nearly being killed by a vampire, though you were saved by the very well known Dean Winchester. He had explained to you that monsters were real and while it took you a while to believe him, he still left his number with you in case anything suspicious would happen again.

And it did, so you contacted Dean. Unfortunately, you had been caught before he was able to arrive and take out the danger. But being the hero he was, Dean came just in time, burning the Wendigo before setting you free and running away from the slowly spreading fire in the cave.

“Your Prince Charming coming right to the rescue, huh?” a grin spread across Dean’s face when the two of you came to a stop, doing his best to catch his breath.

“Yeah, of course,” you couldn’t help but laugh at his comment. Even though you haven’t met him often, yes you did meet him a few times when he was passing by, you had always loved his charm and wittiness. It was the most entertaining thing for you to experience whenever he was with you.

“Well, let’s get you home then. It’s getting late,” Dean suggested after the two of you finally caught your breaths and made sure the fire from inside the cave wouldn’t spread outside and eventually burn down the whole forest.

You agreed with a nod, both of you settling into Dean’s well loved Impala, a comfortable surrounding the two of you for a while as you took off.

“You know, you saved my life twice now. I feel like I should finally give you a proper reward,” you suggested after driving for a while.

“Sweetheart, I’d save you over and over again in a heartbeat. It’s what I do, you don’t need to reward me,” he grinned, his eyes stayed focused on the road though.

“But I want to. Putting yourself in danger is not something that should go unrewarded. What do you want?” you insisted, turning a little in your seat to face him.

“Well, if you want to reward me go ahead but I don’t have any wishes. We have a long ride ahead of us,” Dean winked at you, smirking before he returned his attention back to the road.

For a moment you thought about it until you had THE idea. With a big grin on your face, you shifted in your seat, getting into a more fortunate position as you leaned over to unbutton Dean’s pants.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, sounding oddly surprised before his eyes met yours for a split second, returning back to the road short after.

“Just relax and don’t crash anything,” you purred as your hand very lightly palmed his still clothed cock, taking your time before you set him free.

Your soft fingers wrapped around him, beginning to lazily stroke his soft member, twisting your wrist every now and then and receiving a light moan from Dean. While one of your hands stayed on his length, your other hand was rather traveling across his body.

Lightly but still hard enough for him to feel it, you raked your nails across his thigh, feeling him twitch beneath your touches in anticipation. Your hand kept exploring him, moving on to his other thigh as well as moving to other parts of his crotch area. At least those you could reach.

Dean’s length was slowly beginning to harden in your hand which you took as your cue to go a little further. While still palming his member, you leaned forward to plant soft kisses all over him, devouring him as much as you could while doing what you were doing.

Holding him just rather in place now with your hand, you began to slowly drag your tongue up his shaft, eyes locking with his for just a moment before you finally reached the tip, swirling your tongue around it. A slight smirk spread across your face as you saw the light sheen of saliva, coming from your mouth, on his cock.

Finally, you began mouthing and licking him more and more as you felt him grow in your hand, doing your best to work with both, fingers and mouth to pleasure him the best. Light moans left Dean’s mouth and you didn’t even need to see his face to know he was having a hard time focusing on the road, knowing he would much rather pay all of his attention to you.

Though when you finally took Dean’s erection into your mouth, he couldn’t stop himself from taking a handful of your hair as you began to suck him off.

Whatever you couldn’t fit into your mouth, you massaged with your hand. You did your best to use your tongue in all possible ways to pleasure him. Sometimes you would swirl it around his tip if you could, other times you would press your tongue flat against the underside of his shaft, running it right over the vein and making him shake ever so slightly beneath you.

With everything you had to give, you worked him to his orgasm. Giving him the final push when you hummed around him, sending soft vibrations right through his member, he finally came with quite a loud moan.

Thick and heavy streams of cum were spilling right into your mouth maybe even a little too much for you to handle but yet you swallowed down everything you could, releasing him with a final pop once he was fully spent.

You did your best with licking him clean before you tucked him back into his pants and only when you sat up, you realized Dean had pulled over to the side of the road.

“What are you doing?” you asked with a quirked brow, rubbing the back of your hand over your mouth.

“Do you really think I would let a woman please me like that without giving it back? Then you were deeply wrong, sweetheart.”


	37. Whatever It Takes

When you first heard the news you couldn’t believe it. Yet it sounded so real, Sam couldn’t fake the hurt in his voice like that. But Dean… he was too good of a hunter to die like that. You just couldn’t believe it. At least not until you would see it with your own two eyes.

This all wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t fight with Dean last night. If you would’ve just kept your cool and didn’t make such a big fuss out of it. But how couldn’t you? He hurt you and it sure wasn’t for the first time. Someone had to mention it, right?

But what if all of this could have been avoided? Would Dean still be alive right now?

Tears were streaming down your face as you drove to the hospital with the memories of the previous night still in your head.

~~~

You still weren’t sure about going back to a bar with Dean. In the past, you had already made some rather unpleasant encounters and Dean never seemed to be changing anything about his behavior at all.

But of course, with his awfully great charm, he convinced you to join him, have a drink and just hang out. Whyever a couple would have to do that at a bar. However, you still gave in, even if you wouldn’t drink.

And how you regretted it.

Barely half an hour in and there were already some women walking over to him, trying to wrap him around their fingers, though lucky for you, they walked aways as soon as you told them that his girlfriend, aka you, was sitting right next to him.

Except for one woman. Of course, there always had to be that one exception.

One hot blonde, you really had to admit that she was hot, walked over almost throwing her boobs out at Dean as she already fucked him with her eyes.

“Hey sweetheart, got any plans for tonight?” she asked, curling her straight her around her finger.

“A few,” Dean shrugged, looking at her. He didn’t even tell her off. And it was really beginning to bother you.

“Actually, he has and he as a girlfriend sitting right here,” you answered before the blonde could say anything else.

“Well, if he was happy with you, he wouldn’t be out in a bar drinking. So how about it sweetheart we go somewhere else?” she barely paid any attention to you before going back to her attempt of getting into Dean’s pants.

“Listen, sugar. You are a really nice girl but-” Dean started but you already had enough, just storming out of the bar without another word.

“Y/N, wait,” Dean sighed when he finally caught up with you, grabbing you by the wrist.

“No. Dean I am done with you and this. How many times am I supposed to watch women flirt with you and how many times am I the one to tell them off? I’m sick of you just not having the balls to do so. I thought we were in a relationship but it seems like for you I’m just a girl you can fuck more than once,” you nearly yelled at him, ripping yourself free from his grip.

“Damn it, you need to start relaxing and stop being so jealous all the time! We could have way more fun out here if you did just that!” Dean protested and you thought your ears, your own two ears, were lying to you.

“Are you serious right now?! That’s as if I would say stop being so damn protective over me but I guess that’s totally different because then it’s about you and your feelings that will get hurt if you don’t get to protect me. I’m done with you Dean Winchester, go get some other pussy if you can’t even stand up for your own girlfriend,” you shook your head, running off, not caring about whatever he told you.

~~~

It was real. Everything Sam said was real and you felt sick to your stomach. Not that you felt sick already either way. But seeing Dean’s lifeless body? It was breaking your heart, knowing you could have prevented this from happening. He could be alive.

“I’m sorry I upset you so much… I should have come back to you… Should have made up with you. I was just so… so lost. You don’t know what it feels like when so many women are attracted to your boyfriend…” you sobbed quietly.

“I just… I can’t lose you, Dean… Not now. I will… I will do anything to get you back… for us… for… for our baby… I just… I need you to come back. Whatever it takes.”


End file.
